Dear Fanfiction
by MajorGodComplex
Summary: The demigods write letters to the Fanfiction world to let us know exactly what they think of us. This should be interesting.:: Each chapter is a new note.
1. look it's the first chapter

**Dear Fanfiction**

1.

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

I'm a Hunter of Artemis, I've sworn off men. Me and Nico? Never going to happen, besides he's like, 5 years younger than me... Eww.

Seriously...? No...

-Thalia


	2. you don't know what you're getting into

**Dear Fanfiction**

2.

Authors,

Just to clear this up; I am an only child. I have no secret half sisters, or half brothers other than Tyson. Remember the oath? Only. Child.

-Percy


	3. so young, so strong

**Dear Fanfiction**

3.

Dear Fanfiction,

I don't like Travis, really, I don't. He's not even worth my time! I mean, he put chocolate Easter bunnies on my grass roof! Thats just wrong.

-Katie Gardner


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Fanfiction**

4.

She totally loves me. Trust me on this one.

- Travis "The Troublemaker" Stoll


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Fanfiction**

5.

Fanfiction Creators,

Why do you have a character slot for my cap? It's not a person, it's an inanimate object.

-Annabeth


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Fanfiction**

6.

Fanfiction Authors,

Okay, so how come Travis has 459 stories and I only have 134. Am I not awesomer than he is?

-Connor "Awesomer than Travis" Stoll


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Fanfiction**

7.

Fanfiction Writers,

Do ALL your stories have to be about Mary-Sues brutally killing me?

-Rachel E. Dare

PS. I _do_ have a heart you know!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Fanfiction**

8.

Fan-authors,

Seaweed brain made his choice. He is NOT a God. Understood? Good, just so you know that it. is. not. possible. for him to fall in love with my mother... That's just creepy.

-Annabeth


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Fanfiction**

9.

Fandom,

Why are there so many stories about how Annabeth would react if I cheated on her? Why do people always assume I'm a cheater?

-Percy


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Fanfiction**

10.

Dear Campers,

How do you brats even know about Fanfiction? No electronics allowed!

-Mr. D

PS. Have you read the one about Chiron and... nevermind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Fanfiction**

11.

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

"Percy Turns Into a Girl" Stories? At least you got one thing right. Those crack me up!

- Clarrise


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Fanfiction**

12.

Fanfic Writers,

I'm not emo or goth... I promise. I just hate laughter... And people... And puppies... And happiness... Or happy laughing puppies... Actually, just carry on.

-Nico


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear Fanfiction**

13.

Hahahahaha... Dumb blond stories? Haha, Annabeth, hahaha.

- Clarrise


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear Fanfiction**

14.

Dear Fanfiction,

Justin Bieber is NOT a son of Apollo, please stop the hate mail, we did nothing wrong.

- Entire Apollo Cabin


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear Fanfiction**

15.

Fanfiction Authors,

Me+Your Mary Sues= Never going to happen. I think I prefer the dead people over your "OCs"...

- Nico


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear Fanfiction**

16.

Dear Fandom,

PLEASE stop with the "how to annoy _ stories! Travis and Conner are driving everyone nuts

- Too afraid of the trouble-twins to put my name.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear Fanfiction**

17.

Dear Fanfiction,

The name "prachel" scares me. Trust me when I say that no name could ever be better than Percabeth 3

-Annabeth


	18. Chapter 18

**Dear Fanfiction**

18.

Dear Fanfiction,

I do have a personality! I promise!... I just can't remember it…

-Jason


	19. Chapter 19

**Dear Fanfiction**

19.

Dear Fanfiction,

Why are you authors always stealing my line in your descriptions? FLAME ON!

-Leo


	20. Chapter 20

**Dear Fanfiction**

20.

Dear Fanfiction,

Me (Silena), Beckendorf, Bianca, and so many others, are dead. We will not magically come back. This isn't Harry Potter, there is no resurrection stone.

-Dead forevermore,

Silena, Beckondorf, Bianca, and others.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dear Fanfiction**

21.

Dear Fanfiction,

Who in there right mind decided it was a good idea to bring Mary Sues to Camp Half-Blood? Well, I for one would rather pollute the worlds oceans then bring one of them to camp.

-Grover


	22. Chapter 22

**Dear Fanfiction**

22.

Fandom,

I'm just a little kid, who misses his sister. I'm not a creepy jerk, I'm not in love with Thalia (who is way older than me, and my cousin.), I had a troubled childhood and used to play mytho-magic before I discovered the scary truth about how it's all real. Please, please stop writing stories about me.

-Nico

PS. I don't keep a diary either… just for the record.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dear Fanfiction**

23.

"omg!11 guess what hapond to me today i was wocking to the beech and i saw a monstor but then pecrey cam i luv him so much!1111"

No.

Just.

No… I do NOT talk like that, that's just bad writing. I seriously take offense to that. I am a daughter of Athena, and I do not have grammar that bad.

-Annabeth.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dear Fanfiction**

24.

Dear Fanfiction,

I read a slash pairing the other day about me, thinking it was going to be like one of those awesome horror movies they show sometimes…. *shivers* that should NOT be legal.

-Percy


	25. Chapter 25

**Dear Fanfiction**

25.

Crazed Fans,

Even the name is stupid! "Tratie." Ha! You have to be kidding me, like I would ever be seen with someone like Travis. I mean, I don't even know what you people were thinking. When have I ever shown signs of liking him? If anything it's the opposite. You writers don't even know what your talking about. And to think people keep saying I'm "in denial." I don't believe in denial.

-Katie


	26. Chapter 26

**Dear Fanfiction**

26.

Fanfiction,

If you ask me, I'm all for Tratie. I think they're cute together. I tried to get Katie to join the Hunt, but since she doesn't want to I see know reason for her to not like him.

-Thalia

(In case your wondering, I'm also for Percabeth, and any pairing that puts Nico with ANYONE but me.)


	27. Chapter 27

**Dear Fanfiction**

27.

Dear Fanfiction,

Just because I rock

Doesn't mean I'm a player

All the girls just love me.

Man, that one had 6 syllables at the end. Oh well, I'm a god, I can do what I want.

-Apollo


	28. Chapter 28

**Dear Fanfiction**

28.

Haiku's are easy.

But sometimes they don't make since.

Refrigerator.

Apollo, please stop with the poetry.

-Artemis


	29. Chapter 29

**Dear Fanfiction**

29.

Fanfictioners,

I'm not the bad guy, I never asked for this curse, I never wanted to have anything to do with all this greek stuff, and I backed away from Percy once him and Annabeth got together. Why does everyone hate me?

-RED


	30. Chapter 30

**Dear Fanfiction**

30.

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

I write it better.

-Rick Riordan


	31. Chapter 31

**Dear Fanfiction**

31.

Fanfiction,

I am NOT a Mary Sue! I totally resent that statement, and just because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite doesn't mean I'm a girly girl. Believe me, a few months in that cabin couldn't change me _that_ much. You're just jealous because Jason loves me more than you.

-Piper


	32. Chapter 32

**Dear Fanfiction**

32.

Dear Fanfiction,

Look, how many times do I have to tell you I am NOT leaving the Hunt! I love the other Huntresses too much to ever leave. I'm not leaving the hunt for Apollo. (ick!) Percy. (Umm. Cousin?) OR Nico. (I thought we went over this!) Is that understood? Say it with me- Thalia. Is. Not. Leaving. The. Hunt. In fact, I don't even know if I could leave them if I wanted too.

-Thalia


	33. Chapter 33

**Dear Fanfiction**

33.

Dear Fanfiction,

I certain Huntress of mine has issued a complaint about a certain website called "." claiming that the mortals on this website have been trying to encourage her to leave The Hunters of Artemis. I would like to clear all of this up right here, Thalia Grace is not leaving the hunt, and I would like to politely warn you that if you do not stop, I will have to destroy you.

-Artemis


	34. Chapter 34

**Dear Fanfiction**

34.

Sup awesome fans,

I just wanted to say, I love all the stories you've written about me. You guys really captured my awesomeness, so I decided to write a haiku just for you awesome people out there.

You guys are awesome

Your not as cool as me though.

Thanks for you support.

-Apollo


	35. Chapter 35

**Dear Fanfiction**

35.

Dear Fanfiction,

If a story contains T or M material, PLEASE PLEASE rate it as M or T….. you have scarred my poor little eyes.

-Connor Stoll

PS. I don't think I ever want to read fanfiction again after that experience. .RIGHT!


	36. Chapter 36

**Dear Fanfiction**

36.

Dear Adoring Fans,

Only 86 stories about me? If I were you I would right more about everyone's favorite goddess… at least… if you don't want to be blasted half-way across Canada.

-Aphrodite

P.S. Don't forget, Autograph Signings at 11:00AM at the **undisclosed location** tomorrow! Be there!


	37. Chapter 37

**Dear Fanfiction**

**38. **

Dear Fanfiction,

Any story that has a summary looking like this:

What if Percy wasn't an only child? What if _ was a girl? what if _, _, and _ fell in love with him? What if they were all mortal?

Isn't even PJO anymore, stop the madness! STOP THE MADNESS!

- Rick Riordan

PS. Also, if you have to write in the summaries "sory im reely bad at sumrys." Then chances are your story is going to be really, really terrible.

BAM! You just got pwned by an old guy.


	38. Chapter 38

**Dear Fanfiction**

39.

Dear Fanfiction, specifically "it's true",

SAY WHAT? They even HAVE PercyxArtemis shipping? How could 46 people have the same pairing idea? I need to blast- err… consult… whoever created this website and force—err. ask them to make some SERIOUS changes.

-Artemis


	39. Chapter 39

**Dear Fanfiction**

40.

Dear Fanfiction Creators,

I now understand what Annabeth was talking about earlier. Riptide has a character slot too. Strange. Inanimate objects count as characters now?

-Percy


	40. ah, and this is where the numbering dies

**Dear Fanfiction**

41.

Dear StygianShadows13, (and others who share her views),

For the record, I'm totally over Luke. I have been since he hurt Annabeth. Since he betrayed all of us. And I _can_ play by the rules. I have played by the rules, for a really long time. I play by the rules of the hunt, and I will stand by those values. Insane is right, and your lucky… Artemis really _d_id want to blast you, I told her to back off though… Don't make me re-think it.

-Thalia Grace


	41. but like at least i tried

**Dear Fanfiction**

42.

WAIT JUST ONE SECONED,

I just said I was not in denial, I'm not "lying to true love." It's not love, it's just a really strong liking… I MEAN… I hate him. Really, I do. I promise.

-Katie


	42. 2swag4u

**Dear Fanfiction**

43.

kk14517,

That was really smart

Never even thought of that.

Are we related?

-Apollo


	43. i tumblr my life away

**Dear Fanfiction**

44.

EVERYONE,

Stop the madness before I am forced to step in.

-Lord Zeus


	44. i care too much about OTPs

**Dear Fanfiction**

45.

Fanfictioners,

Ha. Hahahahahaha, I thought it couldn't get any better, then I heard about all the ConnorxOC parings. He deserves Mary Sue.

-Clarrise


	45. want to hear a joke?

**Dear Fanfiction**

46.

No one deserves a Mary Sue. No one. Not even my worst enemy

-Aphrodite


	46. YOU

**Dear Fanfiction**

**47. **

**Fanfiction Writers,**

** I have just discovered PercyxClarrise. I seriously hate you guys. **

**I also discovered ChrisxClarrise. How dare you portray me as "romantic" Just saying, if I were you I would watch your back if you don't want a spear in it. **

**-Clarrise **


	47. Chapter 48

**Dear Fanfiction**

**47. **

**Fanfiction Writers,**

** I have just discovered PercyxClarrise. I seriously hate you guys. **

**I also discovered ChrisxClarrise. How dare you portray me as "romantic" Just saying, if I were you I would watch your back if you don't want a spear in it. **

**-Clarrise **


	48. Chapter 49

**Dear Fanfiction**

49.

Dear Fanfiction,

I really would like to write some super cool, and slightly insulting letters to you like everyone else is. However I can't because all of your stories say "No Flames Allowed" in the descriptions. I would just like to say, that this .ift/curse is NOT my fault. All I want to do is read some fanfictions, It's not like I'm going to light the computer on fire.

-Leo Valdez


	49. Chapter 50

**Dear Fanfiction**

50.

Look hons,

I'm sure your ideas were good in theory, but your DrewxLeo/DrewxGrover/DrewxPercy or pretty much any fic that DOESN'T have DrewxJason is seriously terrible. Plus, why do all other stories about me have some grief stricken summary. I'm not a sad person. So do yourselves favors and write something decent about me.

Thanks a bunches.

-Drew


	50. Chapter 51

**Dear Fanfiction**

**51. **

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you so much for your reviews. Honestly? I totally didn't expect much from this story, and your reviews make me feel so loved 3 So, yeah, I just wanted to say thank you guys for your support. **

Dear Fanfiction,

RachelxNico? No. Just, no. First, we have, like, a 5 year age difference. Second, just… no. One of us is a wild artist, and the other is a son of Hades. Seriously? NO. N.O. No matter how much you want it to happen, a Rachico fic is just as likely as a Prachel fic happening. Don't count on it.

-Rachel and Nico


	51. Chapter 52

**Dear Fanfiction**

52.

Fanfiction,

I just wanted to let you know, that no matter how hard you dream, Percabeth is NEVER going to come true. I had a serious talk with Annabeth MONTHS ago, she's way to wise to go dating someone who is going to potentially break her heart. Aphrodite may be working on them, but I'll talk to her too. Percy and Annabeth don't "love" each other, and they aren't going to date.

-Athena


	52. Chapter 53

**Dear Fanfiction**

53.

Fanfiction,

For once, I agree with Athena.

-Poseidon


	53. Chapter 54

**Dear Fanfiction**

54.

Ha. I guess no one told them Percy and Annabeth started dating at the end of TLO… Wow, that's awkward.

-Your Favorite Goddess 'Diote


	54. Chapter 55

**Dear Fanfiction**

55.

Dear Percy,

Hey Percy. What did the ocean say to the shore? Nothing, it just waved… Wait, does your dad live in a pineapple under the sea? Hahaha.

-The Stolls


	55. Chapter 56

**Dear Fanfiction**

56.

Conner, Travis,

We're supposed to be writing letters to Fanfiction, not each other! Besides, your right across the room… and that is SO not funny.

-Percy


	56. Chapter 57

**Dear Fanfiction**

57.

Dear Fanfiction,

Your death is near. Very near. Just watch out, and sleep with one eye open. Your only hope is to STOP writing stories about me. Thanks,

-Clarrise


	57. Chapter 58

**Dear Fanfiction**

58.

Fanfiction,

I don't get it. Everyone thinks it's funny that I'm a daughter of Demeter and my last name is Gardner, but I seriously don't get it. It's not that funny… No one laughs at Percy because his last name is Jackson, or Annabeth because her last name is Chase, or anyone else. Really.

-Katie Gardner


	58. Chapter 59

**Dear Fanfiction**

59.

Dear Fanfiction,

I GET IT NOW!

-Leo


	59. Chapter 60

**Dear Fanfiction**

60.

Fanfiction world,

How come no one knows who I am? Am I not as important as anyone else?

-Malcom


	60. Chapter 61

**Dear Fanfiction**

61.

Dear Fanfiction

Why do you guys always portray me as a cereal addict? That's seriously stupid…

-Katie G


	61. Chapter 62

**Dear Fanfiction**

62.

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm not going to come back to life to join your stupid truth or dare games. I'm evil, and dead. Get over it.

-Luke


	62. Chapter 63

**Dear Fanfiction**

63.

Fanfiction Writers,

Honestly, I do NOT cuss that much.

-Percy


	63. Chapter 64

**Dear Fanfiction**

64.

Dear Fanfiction,

Grover+OC? I do NOT think so… Back off Mary Sues!

-Juniper


	64. Chapter 65

**Dear Fanfiction**

65.

Dear Fanfiction,

It's not MY fault I love enchiladas… they rock! And tin cans, yummmm! So seriously, stop making fun of me for that. I don't hate _people_ for loving things like.. hmm… CHOCOLATE! I don't hate you for liking chocolate, so don't hate me for loving tin cans. They taste like enchiladas! :D

-Grover

ps. My name is Grover UNDERWOOD… I _do _have a last name.


	65. Chapter 68

**Dear Fanfiction**

68.

Dear Tybee10,

Well, now that I have _finally_ gotten Percabeth together, I think now I'm going to do some more work on Tratie. (The whole love/hate thing is so adorable!) My second favorite couple _would_ be Thalico if it weren't for Artemis. I still don't get her whole "eternal maidenhood" thing. Who wants to live without love!

-Aphrodite


	66. Chapter 69

**Dear Fanfiction**

69.

Ginny Annabeth Piper,

We DON'T have a couple name! Did you just miss the whole rant about not ever liking each other?

-Nico and Rachel (NOT rachico, narachel, or anything else!)


	67. Chapter 70

**Dear Fanfiction**

70.

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

ZenithFourDemigods: Seriously dude? Call me sometime! We need to talk so that you can bounce your ideas off me.

The Girl Who Thinks Leo And His Stupidity Are Cute And Funny But Makes Fun Of Him Anyways Because That's What This Girl Does:….. thanks? I guess?

Everyone else: I'm pretty proud of myself. It takes a genius to figure out all this fanfiction talk.

-Leo Valdez


	68. Chapter 71

**Dear Fanfiction**

71.

Dear Fanfiction Writers (Specifically Awesomegirl13 and StygianShadows13),

No I have not killed anyone, but I'm about to come close…. I mean, who can blame me, she _is "_practically begging for death"

-A Very Annoyed Nico di Angelo


	69. Chapter 72

**Dear Fanfiction**

72.

Dear Fanfiction,

A few sources ***cough Aphrodite cough* **SHUT UP POSEIDEN!... Anyways, a few sources have informed me of the fact the PercyxAnnabeth **I think the name for it is Percabeth… **Yes, whatever. Percabeth is an official pairing now, and apparently they are dating. I would just like to say, that I am the wisest goddess out there, and you do NOT want me as your enemy. ***snickers*** POSEIDON!... Sorry. My point is, I will soon break them up.

-Athena **With side comments from Poseidon. **


	70. Chapter 73

**Dear Fanfiction**

73.

Dear Authors,

Okay, several of you have walked me through it a few times, and I am starting to see how some people could make that loose connection… however I still don't think you know what you are talking about.

-Katie Gardner

PS. Wait what? Travis NEVER "Stoll" My heart! That's just stupid!


	71. Chapter 74

**Dear Fanfiction**

74.

Dear Everyone,

I would just like to apologize for my mother. **And my dad. **SHUT UP PERCY!... Anyways, I read some of the letters she sent you, and I am so, so, so embarrassed right now. **Meanwhile I'm just scared for life…** Percy! This is my letter, you can get your turn if you want later. *clears throat* anyways, I would just like to say I will do my best to prevent her from killing you. **I don't know, these people _are_ pretty annoying. I say let her kill them. **PERCY!... Sorry about him, I don't think kids with ADHD should have Starbucks.

-Annabeth **With side comments from Percy. ***sigh*

PS. Percy, you sounded SO OCC just then, did you know that? **What can I say, Caffeine does that to me. **I _told_ you not to have that starbucks, see, that's why I didn't get one. **You know everyone can read this right now right? **Oh.. Right.


	72. Chapter 76

**Dear Fanfiction**

76.

Dear Fanfiction,

I shall do the best to answer your questions.

LegendOfZeldaFreak: I felt extremely disturbed when I found the PercyxArtemis PercyxAthena fics… very disturbed…

Now I'm sad, because only one of you guys asked me questions. I'm supposed to be the main character, after all this is PERCY JACKSON and the Olympians….

-Percy Jackson.

PS... I might still be on a caffeine high...


	73. Chapter 77

**Dear Fanfiction**

77.

Dear Fanfiction,

StygianShadows13

Yes, I am very awesome, I am very hot. No I will not date you. I *cough* like someone else…. and I refuse to answer those other questions… they are a little bit personal.

-Nico


	74. Chapter 78

**Dear Fanfiction**

78.

Fanfiction, (I REFUSE to say "dear" before that.)

LegendOfZeldaFreak: Do you _think_ I've gone skydiving? Uhh. No, I'm not THAT stupid. Not stupid enough to purposely fall out of a moving plane.

StygianShadows13: Yes, I am awesome. I may have thought I love Luke once, but I would have been young, and I don't think I actually understood what love was. Now I know he was a traitor, and he hurt Annabeth. I can't forgive that even if he did kill Kronos. Oh and my eyes are electric blue, Percy just has weird dreams where he changes peoples eye colors….

-Thalia Grace


	75. Chapter 79

**Dear Fanfiction**

79.

Mere Mortals,

I refuse to answer any of your stupid questions, I have better things to do… like plotting things… and… stuff.

-Hades


	76. Chapter 80

**Dear Fanfiction**

80.

Dearest alexandriarulesforeva,

Thanks hon! I honestly don't know why people hate me. I mean, I'm nice, I'm pretty, no actually I'm gorgeous, I'm modest, and I'm just an all around great person! Obviously you see that too. Call me sometime for ManiPedis kay?

-Drew


	77. Chapter 81

**Dear Fanfiction**

81.

Detested Fanfiction Writers (and demigods and gods/goddesses, and awesomegirl13),

I thought I told you to stop this! Now people are asking _me_ questions too? I have a universe to run, I can't have people asking me questions! *sigh*

AquamarineMermaid427: You're really pushing it, you know that?

StygianShadows13: You too. You really need to watch your mouth.

Everyone else: Don't ask me questions, don't send me fanmail, or hate mail. It's one thing for me to talk to you, it's another for you to talk to me. Ha. Mortals.

-Zeus, Lord of the Sky


	78. Chapter 82

**Dear Fanfiction**

82.

We are NOT "Cute" together. **Wait, who said that again?** Ugh Poseiden get your own letter! Oh and it was Jacky… or something. **Oh…** Yeah… ANYWAYS. We don't HATE our kids, **Wait who said that again? **I think that might have been StygianShadows again. **Ugh. again? ** Yeah. ANYWAYS, we love them very much, we just don't like each others kids. **Yes, Annabeth is quite annoying. **And Percy is not fit to date my daughter.

-Athena **And Poseidon! **Shut up Poseidon. No one likes you. **Obviously some one liked me, I have a wife and kids. **Poseidon, shut up!


	79. Chapter 83

**Dear Fanfiction**

83.

Dear Fanfiction,

I do rock don't I? And Grover and I are pretty cute together. However I resent the fact that most of your stories portray me as a jealous freak. I am not a jealous freak, I just don't like Grover hanging around other plants…..

-Juniper


	80. Chapter 84

**84. **

**A/N: Wow! I had a lot of things written, but I forgot to upload them... so if the numbering was off a lil bit... It's all my fault for not uploading soon enough... Going back in time a little bit here! Hang on.**

84.

Dear Fanfiction,

How you people manage to fit Percabeth, Perlia, Peratemis, Perthena, Perico, Puke, Peraphrodite, and Prachel in a fanfiction story? Seriously? Besides, most of those story ideas make me sick.

-Percy

PS. What's with all the "Stupid Percy" stories? I'm sarcastic, not stupid.


	81. Chapter 85

85.

Fanfiction,

I just read a story, it was really good too. Really cliffy, it had a lot of cliffhangers. ANYWAYS, as I got to the best part it said "I won't continue until I get 40 reviews!" and now I can't finish the story. I really, really, really wanted to finish that story. *sigh*

-Connor Stoll (because I have nothing better to do than reading Percabeth fics.)


	82. Chapter 86

86.

Ew. Ew. ewwww. ewww eww ewwww. Pothena/Atheidon fics? They scare us… a lot. Did you ever think before you wrote it how awkward it would be for us?

-Annabeth and Percy.


	83. Chapter 88

88.

**A/N: Fixed the problem! The chapter numbers are back in order….. **

Dear LegendOfZeldaFreak,

I think I hated fighting the Minotaur most, just because it was my first monster and all. I didn't know how to do much, and I was pretty freaked.

-Percy


	84. Chapter 89

89.

ZenithFourDemigods,

We're Sorry, but Atlas cannot answer your letter right now, as he is holding up the sky. Try again in another 5,000,000,000,000 years, when he has put his plan of breaking free into motion. Thank you for your patience.

-Atlas's Answering Service


	85. Chapter 90

90.

Fanfiction,

Tybee10 This is Demeter speaking. Hermes is too busy to help me answer, (Typical right?) and George and Martha didn't feel like speaking about romance right now… Anyways, I definitely support Tratie. Although I wouldn't really appreciate that fact that he's related to Hermes, Travis is a pretty cool kid.

And thanks a lot for making a stand for the Cereal goddess. I need some support too. I mean, I'm just as important as Ares, and _he_ gets a slot. How would you mortals like it if all your grains and plants died? You would hate it.

-Demeter


	86. Chapter 91

91.

Dear Sarcastic Half-Blood,

I'm really glad you were being sarcastic, because if you weren't, that comment would have been pretty hurtful. I also think it funny when people write "no offense." after a super mega offensive comment.

Personally, everyone should love me… *charm speaks.* If I were you I would write a story about me… Love you too hon,

-Drew


	87. Chapter 92

92.

Everyone's had an urge to want to kill Percy.

"Argh!" Thalia pushed me, and a shock went through my body that blew me backward ten feet into the water." Yeah…. I would say I've wanted to kill Percy several times…

-Thalia Grace


	88. Chapter 93

93.

Jacky Dupree,

Are you implying that my li'l sis is awesomer than I am?

And I don't think I remember you. You seem like one of those people I would remember… So either me and you share a lot of common interests, or I forgot my own daughter.

-Apollo


	89. Chapter 94

94.

I hate fanmail. Go ahead and cry.

-Zeus


	90. Chapter 95

95.

Dear Fanfiction,

All my awesome fans.

Hey guys! Thanks to your stories I discovered this new hip thing called ,"Facebook" and another cool thing called "Twitter" It really helps me get messages across faster. :)

#godlifeisgreat


	91. Chapter 96

96.

**A/N: Woah! Almost to 100! You better know I'm gonna do something special for it… don't know what yet… but it will be. If you have any ideas for my 100th chapter, give them to me! **

**Anyways. I just published my latest installment in the Dear Fanfiction story. Dear Fanfiction: Maximum Ride. Check it out! Okay, now that I have made use of the free advertising. I will continue. **

Dear Fanfiction,

YES! Thank you. I finally have a character slot, and three stories. I mean, the books been out for a week and a half. It only took time.

-Hazel L.


	92. Chapter 97

97.

Fanfiction,

No one knows who I am, and no stories have been written about me. I have a character slot, so look me up on google to figure out who I am so you can write some stories about me!

-Amphitrite


	93. Chapter 98

98.

**A/N: Hey everyone! The 100 chapter is getting close… **suspense, suspense**….. are you excited yet? You should be! Now… keep sending ideas for it, cause once I get to 99, I'm gonna have to stop writing until I think of something really awesome for my 100th…. **

Dear Fanfiction,

Finally, I got my own character slots. For awhile I was starting to get a bit angry, I mean, I'm the goddess of farming! Who doesn't love farmers? I deserved that character slot, I worked for it. I'm just glad someone appreciates me. Of course, I wouldn't have gotten one if it weren't for Athena teaching me how to email the site. Anywho, I'm going to go yell at my daughter for eating that pomegranate now.

-Demeter


	94. the following chapter title lies

**A/N: sorry bout all the A/Ns. I'm just a little bit stupid, see, I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter... from the wrong story... from the wrong book.**

**ANYWAYS. This is the REAL chapter 99. **

99.

Dear Fanfiction,

Are you as excited about the 100th chapter as I am? Seriously, who would have thought I would be addicted to reading fanfiction. It is a little bit sad though, I don't have many stories about me, so the only letters the author of this story will let me write are the ones that give her free advertising.

-Connor Stoll


	95. 100th Chapter! officially EEEP!

**100!.**

**A/N:**

**ONE-HUNDRETH CHAPTER! Are you guys as pumped as I am? Okay, so I decided to use StygianShadows13's suggestion… kinda. I'm going to have a huge interview with each of the gods/goddesses, using some of your questions, some of my questions, and pretty much just a bunch of questions! Lets see how mad they get :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this prettysupergrawsometastic 100th chapter! May it be a chapter to remember!**

**_Aphrodite: _**

**Me: **Hey! Aphrodite! I'm so glad you could be here today for my 100th episode!

**Aphrodite: **I'm glad to be here too, but It's not really like I had a choice… you _are_ the author.

**Me: **Aww! 'Diote! (Do you mind if I call you 'Diote?)

**Aphrodite: **No, you can go ahead. Again, I don't really have a choice. I say what you want me to say.

**Me: **You're so funny. Well, let us get on with the interview.

**Aphrodite: **Okay then.

**Me: **So, I'll start with a pretty easy question, what's you're favorite color?

**Aphrodite: **Pink. Duh.

**Me: **Favorite food?

**Aphrodite: **Chocolate.

**Me:** Favorite flower?

**Aphrodite: **Roses.

**Me: **Yeah… I guess those were kind of no brainers. So, I know you've been asked this before, but who are you favorite couples?

**Aphrodite:** Well, I've always been a HUGE Percabeth supporter, you guys know I love Tratie, and I would have liked Thalico if it weren't for Artemis, man she is so picky about her Hunters. Lets see.. hmm. for a few millennia now I've been trying to get Poseidon and Athena together, it's totally one of those love/hate relationships. They won't buy it though.

**Me: **Huh, that's very interesting. I'm a pretty big Percabeth shipper myself. Now do you mind asking, historically, who were your favorite couples?

**Aphrodite: **Well, I remember this one cute couple. Romeo and Juliette were the names. Have you heard of them by any chance?

**Me: **Yes quite a bit actually.

**Aphrodite: **Yes anyways, they were so cute together before things went… uhh… wrong.

**Me: **Yeahhh…

****Awkward silence….****

**Me: **Well, that's all the time I have with you today 'Diote. It really was nice talking to you.

**Aphrodite: **Yes, nice talking to you to. I do hope we can do this again sometime.

**Me: **Aww! You're just saying that!

**Aphrodite: **Yes, pretty much.

****awkward silence…****

**_Hades:_**

**Me: **Hey Hades! Welcome to the 100th episode, so glad you could join us today!

**Hades: **That makes one of us.

**Me:** … … … Well then. Uhh. I have a few questions to start us off.

**Hades: **I thought I said I wasn't answering any questions.

**Me: **Yes, but you see, I'm in charge here. You aren't going back to Olympus until you answer some M

**Hades: **Black.

**Me: **What's you're favorite food?

**Hades: **Pomegranates.

**Me: **What's your favorite flower?

**Hades: **I hate flowers.

**Me: **Well, I guess that's to be expected. So let me ask you a personal question.-

**Me: **My, you could at least let me finish. Now, how do you feel about the Nico/Mary Sue pairings?

**Hades: **No son of mine is going to date a Mary Sue. Ever. If she ever comes to dinner at my place, she's never coming back.

**Me:** … … … That's… interesting. So how do you feel about the Nico/Awesomegirl13 pairings?

**Hades: **I've never seen that pairing before.

**Me: **It's probably the only accurate pairing out there.

**Hades: **…

**Me: **So…. Why don't you like answering your fan mail?

**Hades: **Because.

**Me: **Well, I'll ask you some of their questions here anyways.

**Hades: ***growls*

**Me: **Did you just _growl _at me?

**Hades: **No.

**Me: **Okayyyy….. So, are you depressed?

**Hades: **My life is hell.

**Me: **Haha. I got the pun!

**Hades:** …

**Me: **Do you love Persephone?

**Hades: **Would I have kidnapped her if I didn't? Speaking of kidnapping… when am I getting out of here?

**Me: **Woah! Look at that, my time is pretty much up. I guess you can go back now.

***Poof!***

**Me: **Well than. He has no manners…

**_Apollo:_**

**Me: **Hey Apollo! Thanks for coming out here tonight to be on my 100th episode!

**Apollo: **No Problem, anything for my awesome fans. Wait. wait for it. I feel an awesome haiku coming on:

My fans are so great

I'm on the dear fanfiction

Hundredth chapter. Yay!

**Me: **That was great! But… well… did you just yay?

**Apollo: **Nothing else would fit…

**Me: **Okay then. Well, lets get started! I'll start with some easy questions. Fave color?

**Apollo: **Red.

**Me: **Favorite food?

**Apollo: **Ambrosia of course.

**Me: **Favorite Flower?

**Apollo: **Sunflower.

**Me: **Of course…. So what is it like having a twin sister?

**Apollo: **It's okay at times, but my 'lil sis is super annoying at times, and kinda creepy how she swore off men. She over reacts most of the time too.

**Me: **If you're the same age, why do you call her "'lil sis?"

**Apollo: **Well… she's 12 most of the time. Why wouldn't I?

**Me: **I guess I'm still getting the hang of the whole switching forms thing. So what's it like driving the sun?

**Apollo: **

Driving the golden sun.

It's a beautiful feeling

I am super cool.

**Me: **The first line was six syllables.

**Apollo:** Oops.

**Me: **And if you drive the sun, how can you be cool?

**Apollo: **Hey, I'm the _god _of poetry, don't criticize my work.

**Me: **Okay okay! Sheesh.

***awkward silence***

**Me: **I'm sorry for insulting you're poetry… forgive me?

**Apollo: **…

***Poof!* **

**Me: **Well then. Ha. Walking out on an interview. Now _my _feelings are hurt!

**_Demeter:_**

**Me:** Hey Demeter! Thanks for being here today to answer my annoying questions, it really means a lot! We're going to start out simple today. What's your favorite color?

**Demeter: **Green.

**Me: **What's you're favorite food?

**Demeter: **Cereal, bread, grain, ambrosia.

**Me: **What's you're favorite flower?

**Demeter: **Oh, well I love flowers, but I'm not too picky on the kind.

**Me: **Cool, so how do you feel about Katie and Travis together?

**Demeter: **I've already answered this question once. See chapter 90.

**Me: **Oh, yeah …right. So you don't think Katie would be dating beneath herself like Persephone?

**Demeter: **Oh do NOT get me started on Persephone. She could have married the god of doctors, or lawyers, or the god of accountants, or ANYTHING! But no, she just _had_ to be eat the stupid pomegranate and end up with the lord of the dead. Now for half the year anytime I want to visit my daughter I have to go into the stupid _underworld _for goodness sake. And of course Zeus was no help. ***thunder* **Oh shut up Zeus! Where was I? Oh yes, if he would have just given me my daughter back—

**Me: **Demeter, calm down. It's okay.

**Demeter: **Okay? OKAY? You call that okay?

**Me: **Soooo. What's your favorite type of Cereal?

**Demeter: **Oh I don't know, I'm a pretty big fan of Ambrosia Flakes.

**Me: **I've never heard of those before.

**Demeter: **You wouldn't have, dear, they are an Olympus delicacy. They'd burn you right up.

**Me: **Delightful…

***awkward silence***

**Me: **Well, we're about out of time for today!

***Poof!***

**_Artemis: _**

**Me: **Artemis! Thanks so much for coming today for my 100th show!

**Artemis: **No problem, thank you for scheduling me after Demeter instead of after my brother, I couldn't take a run in today.

**Me: **Aww! Apollo's a pretty cool dude.

**Artemis: **Yeah, if you like annoying boys.

**Me: **All that anti-boy stuff again? You know, I'm a little bit anti boy right now also.

**Artemis: **Yes, well… I see know reason why you _shouldn't _be anti boy.

**Me: **Aphrodite sure sees otherwise.

**Artemis: **Oh please, don't get me started on her right now. I'm not a fan of gossip.

**Me: **Okay. Well then, I'll start you off with some easy questions. What's you're favorite color?

**Artemis: **Silver

**Me: **What's you're favorite food?

**Artemis: **Ambrosia.

**Me: **What's your favorite flower?

**Artemis: **Oh, I don't really know.

**Me: **Interesting…. So, what's it like driving the moon chariot?

**Artemis: **It's really nice, but sometimes it's a lot of pressure,

**Me: **I'm not surprised! So what's it like with the hunters?

**Artemis: **Amazing, they are such an awesome group of girls. Always really loyal.

**Me: **Speaking of loyal, how do you feel about the Nico/Thalia pairings?

**Artemis: **Oh it's probably just some anti-Artemis thing Aphrodite cooked up, I don't worry about it much. Thalia is a good and loyal Huntress, and has made it very clear to me that she will always remain in the hunt until her very last breath.

**Me: **Cool! Man, sometimes I wish this was real so that I could be a Hunter of Artemis.

**Artemis: **But… I… I… I… I am real!

***Poof!* **

**Me: **Man! Gosh, I really need to stop insulting the God/Goddesses or else I won't be able to do anymore interviews!

**_Dionysus: _**

**Me: **Hey Mr. D! Thanks for being on the 100th chapter today! I really appreciate it. I'm going to start off with a few easy questions.

**Mr. D: **As you kids now days say; "Whatnever"

**Me: **Oh, that's whatever.

**Mr. D: **What's whatever?

**Me: **Nevermind. What's your favorite color?

**Mr. D: **Purple.

**Me: **Favorite food?

**Mr. D: **Grapes.

**Me: **Favorite flower:

**Mr. D: **Grapes.

**Me: **That's not a flower.

**Mr. D: **It is if I say it is.

**Me: **Well then… So anyways, I have a feeling you secretly know all your campers names, you just call them something else on purpose.

**Mr. D: **What? I would never do that. I know each and every one of my campers names. Like Annabell Chang, or Peter Johnson, or Sarah Bow-whatever.

**Me: **Those are all wrong. And Silena died.

**Mr. D: **Whatnever.

**Me: **WHATEVER!

**Mr. D: **Well then.

***Poof!***

**Me: ***sigh* I need to control my temper. Oh well. He was boring anyways.

**_Poseidon: _**

**Me: **Hey! Thanks so much for coming to be interviewed today, it means a lot!

**Poseidon: **No problem, anything for a friend of Percy's.

**Me: **Well. I don't actually know Percy. Ooh! But if you've ever met my fri—

**Poseidon: **You don't even know him? What am I doing here?

**Me: **Oh! I can answer that one! You don't really have a choice, see, I'm the author, so whatever I says goes.

**Poseidon: **I'm the god of the sea, whatever _I _says goes.

**Me: **Not in the fanfiction universe. See, in the fanfiction universe, the authors are in charge. Now, I'm going to ask you a few simple questions. What's your favorite color?

**Poseidon:** Blue.

**Me: **What's your favorite food?

**Poseidon: **Fish.

**Me: **Was that a joke?

**Poseidon: **What do you think?

**Me: **Okay then…. Anyways, did Percy every give you that seashell tie for you're birthday that he mentioned in The Titans Curse?

**Poseidon: **No, he was going to send me a seashell tie? Man I needed one of those!

**Me: **Yeah. Yeah he was. I guess he just got caught up with saving the world. How did you feel when you son saved the world…. again…

**Poseidon: **I guess I just felt proud above everything else. *sigh*

**Me: **Aww, that's nice.

***awkward silence.* **

**Me: **Well you're getting boring now. Be gone!

***Poof!***

**_Hestia:_**

**Me: **Hey! So I know you've been busy doing nothing and stuff, but thanks for making time to come celebrate the 100th chapter with me!

**Hestia: **It is nothing. I am happy to be here with you today.

**Me: **So I have a few questions for you.

**Hestia: **Very well.

**Me: **What's your favorite color?

**Hestia: **Orange.

**Me: **What's your favorite food?

**Hestia: **Ambrosia.

**Me: **What's your favorite flower?

**Hestia: **Well, flowers and the hearth don't really go well together.

**Me: **Oh… yeah…

**Hestia: **Do not get your feelings hurt young one.

**Me: **Uhh, Yeah… okay. So how did you feel giving up your place on the thrones of Olympus?

**Hestia: **Well it was just something that had to be done. If I hadn't there would have been war.

**Me: **Yeah, well that was a very noble thing.

**Hestia: **No one will write epic poems about Hestia.

**Me: **Uhh yeah, you already mentioned that in The Last Olympian.

**Hestia: **I am The Last Olympian.

**Me: **Yeah… you mentioned that too.

**Hestia: **Oh. Did I?

**Me: **Yeah….

***awkward silence* **

**Me: **Well, we're about out of ti—

***Poof!***

**Me: **-me….. well… she was in a hurry wasn't she?

**_Ares:_**

**Me: **Heyyy! War Dude! Wassuppp? Thanks for being here today!

**Ares: **Well it's not like I had a choice. I haven't really been mentioned in your story anyways.

**Me: **You might have been mentioned once or twice.

**Ares: **Yeah, Once, big deal.

**Me: **Well, maybe if you were actually nice to people you would actually get some fan mail. Besides, you had to write to them before they write to you. That's how it works.

**Ares: **well _sorry._

**Me: **Gosh, you have some anger management problems.

**Ares: **I have better things to do then be here. Punk.

***Poof!***

**Me: **Well then. I didn't really want to talk to him anyways.

Hmph. I didn't even get to interview him.

**_Athena: _**

**Me: **Athena! Wassup?

**Athena: **Your grammar is all wrong.

**Me: **Uhh.. yeah… okay. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm really glad you could be here today.

**Athena: **Oh it was nothing, just a favor for a friend.

**Me: **Well it really does mean a lot to me. So, I'm just going to ask you a couple questions.

**Athena: **Okay then, I'm ready whenever you are.

**Me: **What's your favorite color?

**Athena: **Blue

**Me: **Blue?

**Athena: **Yes Blue, what did you expect?

**Me: **Oh I don't really know. Anyways, what's your favorite food?

**Athena: **Ambrosia.

**Me: **Ahh yes, that seems to be everyone's.

**Athena: **Well, it is the food of the gods.

**Me: **What's you're favorite animal?

**Athena: **The owl. Wow, these are stupid questions.

**Me: **Oh. Yeah. I guess they are.

I'll get into harder stuff. Like, for example, why do you hate Percabeth?

**Athena: **I do not trust any son of Poseidon.

**Me: **So you hate him because you hate his dad?

**Athena: **Yes, that's about right.

**Me: **That's not very good logic.

**Athena: **Who are you to tell me about logic? I am the goddess of wisdom.

**Me: **Yes but—

**Athena: **Honestly, I don't think it's very wise to cross me.

**Me: **Yes, I'm really sorry.

**Athena: **You should be.

**Me: **So are we all good?

**Athena: **Yes I suppose so.

**Me: **Cool, so I guess your time is up now. Later?

**Athena: **Sure!

**Me: **Cool, see you at Saturdays book club.

***Poof!* **

**_Hephaestus: _**

**Me: **Sup dude! Welcome to the 100th Chapter of Dear Fanfiction! Thanks for being here today, it really means a lot to me.

**Hephaestus: **It was nothing.

**Me: **So what's your favorite color?

**Hephaestus: **Uhh.

**Me: **What's you're favorite food?

**Hephaestus: **Ambrosia.

**Me: **Oh. Yeah. I need to get some better questions. Here, how bout this one. You know, you're pretty awesome. Not only is Beckendorf your son, but so is Leo. They're pretty cool guys.

**Hephaestus: **Yes. I'm very proud of both of them. Beckendorf who died a hero, and Leo, who's freaking hilarious.

**Me: **…

**Hephaestus: **What, did I say something wrong?

**Me: **No, I just didn't expect "freaking hilarious" to come at the end of that sentence.

**Hephaestus: **Well this is the 21st century, that _is _how kids these days talk, right?

**Me: **Yeah. I guess so.

***awkward silence* **

**Me: **Well… I guess that's all?

**Hephaestus: **Are you asking me or telling me?

**Me: **I don't know. Is your face naturally that ugly?

***Poof!***

**Me: **Well then, I guess that's all.

**_Hermes: _**

**Me: **Hermes! I'm so glad you could be here today for the 100th Chapter!

**Martha: **Oh sorry, Hermes is running late, so he poofed us here to deliver that message that—

**George: **Martha! Why don't you ever let _me _talk?

**Martha: **Fine, go right ahead motormouth.

**George: **Hmph. Anyways, Hermes is running late, so he poofed us here to deliver the message that he will be here soon.

**Me: **Uhh. Okay?

***Poof!* **

**Hermes: **Sorry I'm late, I had to deliver a package to Zeus.

**George: **Ooh! Is Zeus gonna be on the show today?

**Me: **This is a fanfiction, not a show…. and no. he's grumpy and didn't want to, besides, he's got the biggest weapon.

**Martha: **Yeah, that thing hurts.

**George: **Like you would know.

**Martha: **I know better than you do.

**Hermes: **GUYS! This is MY interview. Please. shut up.

**Me: **Uhh. *reading off of paper* What is the best prank you've ever pulled?

**Hermes: **Oh! There was one time when- Oh. I just got a text. I have to go.

**Me: **Wait but-!

***POOF!***

**Me: ***sigh* but I've been waiting to ask you that question for weeks…..

**A/N: Hey guys, well. that was the 100th episode! Zeus wasn't on today, because I'm sort of afraid of him….. and Hera wasn't here because I really don't like her very much. She's always grumpy, so I didn't invite her. ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoyed it! Sadly enough, next time it's just 101, so no special chapters :( Oh well, if every week was a special chapter, it wouldn't be special would it? Anyways, this would have never happened with out you guys! You readers rock. 300 reviews? Honestly never expected that. I love you guys! **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	96. its not my fault

101.

**A/N: After the mega drama of the last episode, I'm ready to return to my regular segments! (until the next superspecial ;)) Oh, and since it's been 101 chapters since my last disclaimer, I'm going to disclaim again.**

**Disclaimer: Me own? I wish. RR owns PJO. **

Dear Fanfiction,

In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a fluff kind of person. At all.

-Annabeth Chase


	97. Chapter 102

102.

Fanfiction,

Ugh, another AU, OOC, All human story? No. Just no.

Oh, and another thing, you have given me no possible way to be creative with these letters. I mean, other than some awesome stories involving me, a time machine, a bowling ball, the ares cabin, and some skittles I have nothing to write about!... wait a minute… Ohhh this is going to be fun!

-Connor Stoll


	98. Chapter 103

103.

Dear Fanfiction,

ConnorxLou Ellen fics? Hmm. Creative, I kinda like it.

-Lou Ellen


	99. Chapter 104

104.

Fanfiction,

Hey, so I just have a tiny favor to ask. Yeah we use facebook, but you don't have to go advertising it everywhere on your stories. We aren't actually suppose to use electronics… so yeah…

-Percy


	100. Chapter 105

105.

Fanfiction,

This is really sad. I'm starting to get writers block so bad that I'm writing my own letters.. I guess it's just because I don't want to do an all A/N chapter, (although technically this IS an all A/N chapter.) anyways, this chapter has no point… so I guess you can skip to the next one :)

-Awesomegirl13


	101. Chapter 106

106.

Dear Fanfiction,

I was going to turn a blind eye here, but then I saw those stories Mr. D was talking about earlier… the ones with me and… never mind…

-Chiron


	102. Chapter 107

107.

Dear Fanfiction,

*this letter has been deleted due to language.*

-Arion (Translated by Percy… I apologizes for the language, he was just angry about not having a character slot.)


	103. Chapter 108

108.

Dear Fanfiction,

Help! The stories you authors write today have been attacked by the evil bad grammar ninjas. What's next? An OOC Athena?

-Athena


	104. Chapter 109

109.

**A/N: Hello guys, so I have a bit of a long A/N, but you should read it. I just have a _tiny tiny _favor for you all. See, one of my most loyal reviewers needs to win a contest, so I'm just going to show you her message on how you can vote for her: **

**"All you have to do is go to figment dot com, and sign up. It's free and it takes two seconds, no personal information except for name and email needed. Plus, if you like Fanfiction you'll probably love figment too. Then search the story Cracked in Red, and read it and please please please heart it! If I get enough hearts, then I'll be in the finalists, and that would be like a dream come true. If I win, I get my story and an article published in my FAVORITE magazine, a phone call from my second FAVORITE author, and enough money to buy a new laptop." –StygianShadows13 **

**Anyways, the story is actually a condensed version of her story Thin Ice (you should check it out…) So yeah. That's about it. Enjoy this newest update:**

Dear Fanfiction,

Dudes, trust me, if we had a computer we would be doing _much _more interesting stuff then joining chatrooms. Like, for example, we could read fanfictions and write letters back to the authors. Man, that would be _really_fun.

-Leo Valdez


	105. Chapter 111

111.

**A/N: For all you Potter fans out there, I just released Dear Fanfiction: Harry Potter. Check it out! **

Dear Fanfiction,

So yeah. I just heard some rumors about me and Lou Ellen? Anyone know who started those?

-Connor Stoll


	106. Chapter 112

112.

Jac,

Of course I like Percy! I mean, he doesn't have much of a brain, and he's insensitive sometimes, and his dad and my mom have a rivalry, and a lot of people like to pair him with other people, and… wait… what was I saying? Oh. Yeah. Of course I like Percy. He's my boyfriend isn't he?

-Annabeth


	107. Chapter 113

113.

Dear IceLupe,

Wait, me and Artemis? That's a new one. Have I ever heard of that before? Didn't she swear off men? Yeah. She'd kill me. No.

-Percy


	108. Chapter 114

114.

Dear Female Fanfiction Writers,

My brother is taken by Katie, but I'm free!

(Thanks Hectate!)

-Connor Stoll


	109. Chapter 115

115.

Awesometrombonegeek7,

Are you my facebook friend? "going to save the world, brb." was actually a real status of mine. Hah. funny.

-Percy Jackson


	110. Chapter 116

116.

Dear Grace,

That's a nice Haiku

You should be seriously proud

Says the epic god.

And I would say Hermes is a pretty funny dude… most of the time…

-Apollo


	111. Chapter 117

117.

Dear IceLupe,

Oh no! Not a crossover question! Does it bite?

Just kidding… My dad refuses to answer questions, but as far as _I _know, I have no brothers named Fang.

-Nico Di Angelo


	112. Chapter 118

118.

Dear Fanfiction,

Okay, so I think I liked it better when SoN hadn't been written and no one knew who I was. Now that I have a character slot It's filled with a bunch of cheesy romance stories. I'm not a hopeless romantic, and there is no love triangle. The end.

-Reyna


	113. Chapter 119

119.

Dear Fanfiction,

Books are books, and Rick Riordan's books are the best kind. Remember that. Don't forget… remember…

-Rick Riordan


	114. Chapter 120

120.

**A/N: Oh my. I haven't updated in FOREVER! I hope you'll excuse that. I've been crazy busy! Besides, I've been having writers block… I guess 120 chapters can do that to you! Oh well. **

Dear Fanfiction,

Do I even have to start on the "Demigods read PJO and HoO!" stories? Do you really not think we have nothing better to do than read the books I wrote? (yeah yeah, I know that Riordan dude said he wrote them, but seriously? I don't think so.) I'm really not _that _arrogant.

-Percy


	115. Chapter 121

121.

Fanfiction,

Did Percy try and use the "I'm not that arrogant" line on you? Ha. Don't believe it. Seriously, I've known him long enough.

-Annabeth


	116. Chapter 122

122.

Fanfiction,

How many times do I have to tell you before I get the point? I'm not going to fall in love with Apollo, Nico, Leo, some random Gary Stu off the street, and I'm absolutely NOT going to fall in love with Jason. Yeah, he's kind of really my brother. I don't know where you're from, but that's definitely not OK here with the Hunt…

-A Very Angry Thalia Grace


	117. Chapter 123

123.

Dear Fanfiction,

Oh please no. I thought that fiction about me and Mr. D was bad, but I think the Wizards of Waverly crossover tops it all. I have all four seasons, and I refuse to have people like that at this camp.

I hope you will respect my opinion and stop writing such horrible fanfictions.

-Chiron


	118. Chapter 124

124.

Fanfiction,

Charon and Chiron. Learn the difference.

-Charon, Ferryman Across the river Styx


	119. Chapter 125

125.

Dear Fanfiction,

My name is Annabeth. Just Annabeth. Don't call me Anna. Don't call me Beth. Don't call me Annabelle, Don't call me Bella, and Percy and ONLY Percy can call me Wise Girl. Got that? Good.

-Annabeth


	120. Chapter 126

126.

Dear Fanfiction,

Stop writing fics about me and that Hazel girl. I haven't even met her yet! Besides, did you see the way she looked at me in that IM? *shivers* Um, I think Leo deserves a bit better than stalker-eye chick.

-The Valdez


	121. Chapter 127

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess who's back? Yep. That's right, I'm just writing a few chapters for the fans who have never left, (even though I have...) Sorry for taking a while to write, and I don't know when I'll update again, but I'm here now! (treasure the moment...) **

127.

Dear Fanfiction,

Olympian Karaoke Party? Seriously? Have you ever even heard Percy sing? Trust me when I say it's not gonna happen.

-Annabeth


	122. Chapter 128

**A/N: Yayyy another one! So yeah, in case you were wondering I've been on Wattpad a lot lately, my username is DreamWithWords, so if you want to see more of my non-fanfiction writing, you can find me there! Thanks guys. **

****129. (I think...)

Fanfiction,

I hate how you guys just assume that I'm completely lost with Travis, because I'm my own person... *sniff*

Can you write a story about me WITHOUT Travis? Thanks.

-Connor


	123. Chapter 129

**A/N: Another chapter here, I got the numbering wrong on the last one, THIS one is number 129... **

****129.

Fanfiction Authors,

You: I want to write a story with 900,000,000,000,000,001 reviews! Hmm. Which Cliche should I choose this time? Percy's twin? Artemis's child? Truth or Dare? Thalico? Pertemis? Traitie? A billion other stories that would never happen to those poor defenseless characters?

PJO Characters: Please! Make it END!

You: *butchers story* I should write a story with a trillion reviews!

PJO Characters: Please, I beg of you, make the cycle end.

- Demigod Horror Movie Writer

**A/N: Oh and feel free to check out my newest story, Trick or Treat. (It's pretty much a NON crackfic about what would happen if the demigods got hyped up on candy for halloween. Check it out!) So yeah... Thanks so much again guys, I seriously love the support and comments! Thanks for being so great. **

**-Awesomegirl13**


	124. Chapter 130

**A/N: Just had to let you guys know how happy I was to see that I had my chapters up for like, 2 minutes and already had four reviews! :D (Thanks to Jacky Dupree!) It just made me wanna write a new chapter for you guys! **

****131.

Fanfiction,

When I asked you guys to please write stories about me WITHOUT Travis, I totally didn't mean for you to kill him off! Bring me back my brother, than write an Independent Connor fic.

-The more important, yet less credited Stoll Brother. (Also known as Connor...)

**Thanks,**

**Awesomegirl13**


	125. Chapter 131

**A/N: I would liketh to thanketh thee for thou awesome-ith reviews...eth... **

**(Maybe I should stop reading so much Shakethspear...)**

**Here's another chapter! Aren't you proud of me? I didn't forget you guys! *insert awkward smiley face here...***

****132.

Fanfiction,

Romance, romance, romance. Thalico, Groviper, Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper, etc. What you amateur authors don't understand is that _if_ you have romance at all, (which I highly suggest you don't), it should serve as a subplot only. Oh, and please spare me the Pertemis fics, please.

-Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt


	126. Chapter 132

**A/N: At 132 chapters, my numbers is starting to get a little bit way off, so I'm just going to give up on the numbering. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

You DO realize I'm a fictional character, right? You don't have to all fight over me...

-Nico di Angelo

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: Woah! I just rediscovered the little bar thingy ^^... I'm in love. **


	127. Chapter 133

**A/N: I'm kinda proud of how I got over my writers block... : D **

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

Please stop writing SYOC stories. I can't accept that many bad OC's in Camp at one time...

-Chiron

* * *

><p><p>

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	128. Chapter 134

**A/N: I kinda feel bad for those forgotten characters, you know?**

* * *

><p>Fanfiction,<p>

I exist you know. And I'm not an OC. I'm pretty cool once you get to know me, so feel free to include me sometimes...

-Austin (Son of Apollo)

* * *

><p><p>

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	129. Chapter 135

Fanfiction,

Don't judge me. It takes time to write a book you know.

-Rick Riordan


	130. Chapter 136

**A/N: Isn't it funny how some of these have long long long long long authors notes, and some have no authors notes? Oh well...**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

I appreciate your attempts to give me a personality, but did you have to make me so immature and in love? What about the brave fearless leader Jason? Please? Just think about it... juuuust think about it...

-Jason

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much, again, for all the support I've gotten on this story. 600-something reviews? That's the kind of stuff I could only dream of getting! I love you guys! **

**Oh, and I sense another super special coming up here soon...**

-Awesomegirl13


	131. Chapter 137

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, Austin _is_ a real character. He showed up in TLO. He fought alongside Michael Yew and Kayla in the Battle of Manhattan. Oh, and I'm pretty sure he's single. *creepy winking smiley face***

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Fanfiction Writers,

We demand respect. If you so much as displease us a little bit, we can blast you into little itty bitty pieces. Stop talking to us as equals, and stop writing stories about us portraying us as "immature."

-The Olympians


	132. Chapter 138

**A/N: Hey! Back again for another chapter. Ooh, and I have exciting news at the bottom of this, so don't forget to read the end authors note**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Fanfiction,

Awesome girl Thirteen,

Is a fanfiction writer

Who has some talent.

-Apollo

PS. This is what happens when authors like _you_ try to write about me. You get me out of character! When would I, Apollo of awesomeness, ever say something nice about someone else. *cough* bye... *cough.*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, guess what? I finally wrote an Independent Connor story! **

***Connor cheers in background.***

**So yeah, you should check it out, because Connor finally has a backbone-ish... Haha. Later gaters!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	133. Chapter 139

**A/N: Hola! :) I have a new chapter up! Yayyy!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Fanfiction Authors,

I can heal people by singing a song to my father.

I have photokenisis, and can control light.

I'm a super talented archer.

I'm a head counseler.

I feel seriously left out by you guys.

Who am I?

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you guys obviously don't remember me enough to write me as many stories as, say, _Drew._ I'm obviously nicer than she is.

-Will Solace

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One letter from Will. :) There you go! Oh, and I also just updated my story Trick or Treat. (It's pretty much a whole story full of awesomeness, and Demigods hyped up on candy. Not to mention the fact that it's humorous, _and_ adventurous. Check it out sometime!) Thanks, and review!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	134. Chapter 141

__**A/N: Hey! Back again *insert awesome smiley here* Here's a little short thingy. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Fanfiction,

Pipersue? Seriously? Fans can be so mean sometimes.

-Piper

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Just a little experiment here, I would like to ask EVERYONE who reads this chapter, to write a comment, saying "Emily is Awesome" **

**Ahem. That is all. **

**-Awesomegirl13 (who's still got it goin on!) **


	135. Chapter 142

**A/N: I'm back! Did ya miss me? Sorry I'm bad at regular updates, I've had a lot going on... Anyways, enjoy it while you can! Thanks for waiting and always reviewing guys. This chapter'll be a bit different. Oh, and btw my name's not Emily... hehe. That's my friend, I was just testing how many people read my author's notes. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear PJO Characters,

The Pen is mightier than the sword. (Yes, even you Riptide.) I'd watch out if I were you, and don't forget who has all of the real power.

-The Fanfiction Writers

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks guys! Review, and check out my other stories. I'm doing a super update thing, where I update most of my stories...**

-Awesomegirl13


	136. Chapter 143

**A/N: Yay! Another one. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Katerina Riley,

You better watch your back. You never know when you might... Ahem... Offend the wrong people.

-Annabeth Chase, and Katie Gardener.

(In reply to your, rather offensive blondes comment.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**

-Awesomegirl13


	137. Chapter 144

**A/N: Hey look, the characters are finally finding time to reply to some of your letters! Finally. It's about time.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Talon Graveshaw,

Some Olympians find time to answer these, while others don't, because some of us our lazier than others. *thunder* Oh shush it Zeus! Where was I? Oh yes. Zeus says that he _is_ very busy, and that you need to watch your tone. As for me, I'm kind of offended that I wasn't on your favorite goddess list. Although I do agree with you about your Poseidon comment, the sea is definitely one of the finer domains. After all, my Roman form was born from the sea. Apollo just told me to tell you that he named the Sun, Sun, so he wouldn't want any other name for it. Oh, and as for Hermes I happen to know that he has Awesomegirl13 on Author Alerts, so he gets these regularly streamed to his tumblr account. Hera's to busy crawling in her hole to comment on the HeraxPercy stories, but I thought they were hilarious. Hephaestus actually _does_ have a car repair shop in the mortal world, and if I weren't the goddess of love, I'd be the goddess of beauty... oh wait, I'm both! Anywho, no one else wants to answer questions.

-Aphrodite

PS. The demigods are dyslexic, not blind for goddess sake!


	138. Chapter 145

****Awesomegirl82,

Wait a second, hold up, did you just say the Stoll brother's are more awesome than I am? I can't even believe this. I thought we were friends. You need to pay me back for that gellato I bought you then...

-Nico

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just thought you should no, I'm pretty awesome...**

Review!


	139. Chapter 146

StygianShadows13,

I'm a Stoll. How could you have ever doubted my arrogance and backbone-ish...stuff... I'm cool... and stuff... Seriously, I promise. I'm full of one-hundred percent Stoll awesomeness!... and stuff... *cough* So... You gonna write that fic about me now? Or should I just ask Awesomegirl13 to write a sequel? No? Ok.

-Connor Stoll


	140. Chapter 147

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Ahh! Stop with all the username changes, you're making us all confuzzled and stuff.

-The PJO Characters


	141. Chapter 148

**A/N: Hey guys! I have an important notice at the end, which will determine how often I update. Don't forget to look at it!**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

Look, I get it. You hate me because I'm evil and stuff, but did you really think it was necessarily to pair me with the demigod I possessed? I mean, Luke is good looking and all, but I don't really see how it's possible for us to have any sort of relationship other than a Titan/Host Body friendship... or something like that... Do you see what I'm getting at? Good. I knew you would understand, now please be patient while I put you on hold. I need to attempt to overthrow Olympus again...

-Kronos

* * *

><p><strong>Important Notice: Eep. So guys, first I wanted to say how extremelysuperduperhappy I was to see that I've gotten over 100 emails in the past few days, so keep it up! I also wanted to propose a deal for you: Things have been getting pretty busy for me, <em>but<em> I promise that once I get 50 reviews on Trick or Treat, I will make sure that I update every chapter of every incomplete story I have. That sound good to you guys? PLUS, I will write 5 new chapters of Dear Fanfiction. I don't know when I'll be able to update before that time though, as I will have other priorities until then... if you get what I mean. Don't hate me or anything, because this is allll for your benefit. Psh, and it's not like I have any ulterior motives or anything... **


	142. Chapter 149

**__A/N: Yay! I'm here... probably not for long, but you can enjoy this chapter while it lasts... I'm kind of mad at the PJO fandom right now... reading it makes me sad... anywho! Enjoy? **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Fanfiction,

Are you crazy, or just plain stupid? We can't read Percy's books. We're dyslexic. Now audiobooks, that's a different story.

-Demigods Everywhere

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. It's pretty short... oh well. **

**Oh! And guess what guys? I've written a new PJO story, which is actually a lot similar to this one, I guess you could say it's sort of a spin off. It's just a story reflecting my hatred of Cliche's. "Cliche' Catastrophes!" Anywho, check it out... Later guys! Hopefully I'll update this one again soon.**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	143. Chapter 150

**A/N: Yayy! I wrote something for you guys! Yayyy! **

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

Songfics? Seriously? No one likes those things. No one cares about how the song "She don't know she's beautiful" or whatever from One Direction perfectly describes Percy and Annabeth's romance. (Which, by the way, it doesn't really.) All your doing, is butchering decent songs, and overusing terrible songs, just to write a not so good story. Seriously, it doesn't work like that. Songfics suck. Deal with it.

**-**Apollo—who wants people to enjoy the gift of music; not abuse it

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks guys for your always-support. You know what would be pretty cool? I'm giving a shout out in this chapter, to someone who likes to support me, so yeah. Support her! Check out her new story: **

**www. fanfiction .net/s/8034613/1/Only_Classic_Heroes (erase the space) **

**^^ Don't know if that link showed or not, but if it didn't, her name is "coffeeflavoredkisses" and the story is "Only Classic Heroes"**

**Thanks! Wheeeee!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	144. Chapter 151

**A/N: Woo! Another chapter for you lovely reviewers! You guys make me happy.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Fanfiction,

I guess it might have been a pretty decent idea before it became a cliche, but just think about these "next generation of demigod" stories logically. First, what are the chances that all of the couples at Camp will still be together in ten years, _and_ will all have children that are the same age. Second, if two demigods had a kid, would it still be a demigod, or would it be something else? So some wise advice from wise girl over here, don't write them... please, just don't.

-Annabeth

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup. Thanks a lot for being awesome guys, and sorry for only updating one chapter ever couple of months... there is only so many ones you can do before the fanfiction becomes static with cliche's again. :P I'll probably be more regular when MoA comes out... yayy! More characters for us to ruin! So yeah, review, because it makes me happy. **

**Later Gaterz!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	145. Chapter 152

**A/N: Guessss what guys? I'm back. With another chapter for you guys. Yup, so soon! You should love me. Plus, I have a ton backed up on my laptop that I just wrote, so I should upload one every day for at least the next week! Yayyy! So yeah, like it or else...**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

Oh gods. Just when I thought you're "bright ideas" couldn't get any worse, I discover the genre of stories where me and Nico enter the Hunters of Artemis…. Yeah, umm, no.

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah...hope you liked it? And review! They make me supersuper happy. Oh, and I do have to express my joy at almost reaching 1000 comments! Like, OH EM GEE! Ahhh!... sorry... me just happy. Thanks,**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	146. Chapter 153

**A/N: Hey again. Told you I'd update again today. Yup, that's right, I am officially awesome. **

**So anyways, I hope you like this chapter... aaaand that's about it. **

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

I'm related to The Little Mermaid, you know…. You should write me more stories… just because…

-Triton

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Buh bye. **

**Review!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	147. Chapter 154

**A/N: Yay. I'm back. (and ever so optimistic.) So anyways, I have a new chapter for you guys! *YAYYY!***

**So yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fanfiction,<p>

Ahh! Not another cliché. "Annabeth dealt with an abusive boyfriend before Percy came along. Can he save her before it's too late?" Do I seem like the kind of girl who needs saving? Did you even _read_ the books? No. I'm pretty sure you just watched the movie. (Spoiler Alert! The movie is nothing like the books.)

-Annabeth

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, thanks guys! Don't forget to review.**

**Oh, and **

**1000 REVIEWS! YAYYYYY! Did I neglect to mention the fact that I am so so so so happy right now? I love you guyzzzzzzz!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	148. Chapter 155

**A/N: Back again! I'm still so happy about my 1000+ reviews! I never would have thought I could get that many :D :D :D I mean, it seems like just yesterday I only had 50, and I was freaking out about that! So thanks guyzez! Love youuuu.**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

All of my lost, and lonely life I have been struggling to overcome my violent tendencies. But I just could never help myself, I'd try to run, but I'd always end up in the same place. Until I met Annabeth's Hat. Now my life is complete, and we balance each other out sometimes. It's rough, but I know that some day, we'll make it through… together. Thank you for making our story possible.

-Riptide

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, okay then... *sigh* oh Riptide! Anyways, thanks again! Reviewwww. Maybe one of these days we can even get to 2000! (prob not, but I can dream :P) **


	149. Chapter 156

**A/N: Shout out to SilverStoryOwl and KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon, who are currently reviewing every single one my my chapters :) They're making me so happy, that I'm writing a second one today!**

* * *

><p>Fanfiction,<p>

It's spelled Silena, not Selena. Please get it right, if only to give a little respect to the dead.

-Silena

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks guys! Later!**

**(don't forget to review!) **


	150. Chapter 157

**A/N: I had no homework, and I'm in a good mood today, so I guess that's why you're getting all of these updates!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Fanfiction,

Our couple name is "Puke" for a reason. Have a little respect for the dead.

-Luke

PS. Isn't the mans name supposed to go first in a couple name? Make it Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, after writing this I had a sudden since of Deja Vu, so if there was a chapter with this exact wording earlier in this story... yeah... sorry, that was 100+ chapters ago. **

**OH! And I had some inspiration by an earlier letter, and I wrote a new story!**

**CAPTIDE: A LOVE STORY.**

**Check it out on my profile. ^^**

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	151. Chapter 158

**A/N: Boom. Here I am :D Hope you like this chapter, and again, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU for all of your reviews! Shout out goes to Jacky Dupree, because she's been a faithful reader/reviewer to my story all the way through :) Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Fanfiction,<p>

Let me give you a little lesson in mythology. 1 goddess + 1 god = god/goddess child. Not demigod. That's not how it works. Demigod means _half_god, meaning god + mortal. Get it? Good. So my mom, and Percy's dad are not going to have a daughter who comes to camp. That's just not how it works. The end.

-Annabeth

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Later Gaterz!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	152. Chapter 160

**A/N: Hey again guys! Here's another letter for all the awesome people out there reading this story!**

* * *

><p>Dear Writers and Fellow Demigods at Home,<p>

Phoebe Coles: I really don't like you very much.

Beaten Angel: Oh my gods, minecraft? I love that game. I play it all the time on my laptop.

Everyone else: You guys should write me more letters, things have been a bit slow here at camp.

-Annabeth Chase

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup. That's about it! WAIT. No, it's not. I have a SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: The 200th Chapter will be here before you know it, and I want to do something super spectacularly awesome for it. (but different than what I did for the 100th chapter.) SO. I'd like all of you to send in some ideas, via review or PM. Your opinion matters, so I'm pretty much open writing whatever you guys want me to for the 200th chapter. So yeah… **


	153. Chapter 161

**A/N: Ladida. (That was me singing.) Back again! **

* * *

><p>Dear Writers and Other Random Peeps,<p>

Phoebe Coles: Hey! It's not my fault we're not friends. I know who you are, but you didn't actually do anything in the Titan War, so why bother to mention you? Besides, like Annabeth, I don't actually like you very much. (Or any of your friends.) No offense or anything.

Everyone else: Ha. Figures Pho-freak is the only one to write to me. Thanks a lot guys.

-A Very Disappointed Percy

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No offense to you! Just playing along. **

**:) Love you guys! And feel lucky that you're getting two letters today. **


	154. Chapter 162

**A/N: Ahh! Another one! See, if I were smart I'd be spacing these out and making them last… I'm not too smart. But hey, why not do two every day if I can?**

* * *

><p>Dear You-Guys,<p>

Izzy: Aww! Thanks, I enjoy being awesome. It's actually pretty cool. I play Pottermore, and they sorted me into Slytherin. Go figure! I always pictured me in Gryffindor… guess I'm too dark for that, huh? Son of Hades and all that. I'd rather not go out with a demititan, and although I'm sure you're.. uhh… a nice girl and all that, (I'm praying you're a girl,) I'd be mobbed by a hundred angry fans if I ever dated a non-canon character.

Misti: I'm actually sort of offended that you don't think I'm better than Fang from Maximum Ride… I shadow travel!

-Nico Di Angelo

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for Nico! (Whoa, just saying, the letters on Microsoft Word keep changing color right now, and it's sort of freakin me out! ahh!)**

**Later Guys!**

**-Awesomegirl13**


	155. Chapter 163

**A/N: Here again! I'm pretty happy….. the end, Wait, never mind! Because shout out goes to .Tsang for all the awesome reviews, and for being the first one to send in a 200th chapter idea! :D Thanks for that! **

* * *

><p>Hey Writers and Stuff!<p>

Selena Here!

Owl Heads Rock: Thanks! It's so so annoying when people get my name wrong. Besides, I don't understand why people assume Daughters of Aphrodite can't have beauty _and_ brains!

Phoebe: Hey girly! Things are pretty dead around here, (pun intended,) but Elysium is very pretty. Hope to see you soon! Wait… never mind.

-Selena

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a reminder to keep sending in some ideas for my 200th Chapter! Oh, and you're going to get an extra special chapter right after this one ;) **


	156. Chapter 164

**A/N: Here's an extra special chapter for you guys. (not a super special, so don't get your hopes up. although this is your third chapter today! and I keep purposefully forgetting to capitalize words. oops.) **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Dear Fanfiction Readers,

Even though I may not be able to PM or talk to many of you, I want you to know how much I love all of you. I might not know your story, where you come from, what your hobbies are, or anything about you, but I do know that you are some of the most amazing people in the world just because of how you make me feel when I come home after school and see all of your reviews. (- I'm pretty sure that was a run on.) Anyways, I would just like to say that I was in a sad time in my life when I started this story, but that the support and readers I've gotten from this story have been the highlight of many days. This sounds pathetic and sappy and stuff, but I don't really care. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, but thankyouthankyouthankyou. All of you! Even the ones I haven't PMed, or given a shout out too, or anything like that. You rock. The end.

-Awesomegirl13 (Daughter of Athena btw)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was like one huge Authors Note... but oh well. (: And look! You've finally discovered my would-be parentage. Go books! **


	157. Chapter 165

**A/N: Back again! Okay, so just to let you know, in the Silena Chapter, I spelt her name wrong on purpose…. Just my pathetic attempt at a joke :P You know, with the "beauty _and_ brains" statement… So yeah. I guess it's not as funny now as I thought it was. Haha. Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

Izzy: Me and Dionysus would have the most powerful child. Of course, that would never happen anyways, but you any child of mine has to be mega-powerful.

Owl Heads Rock: I like your username. About your question, why shouldn't I be able to have both blonde hair, _and_ dark hair? I'm a goddess!

Greeks Rule-Romans Drool: I am glad someone agrees with me about the Percabeth issue; even the name is stupid. And please, feel free to punch Medusa. She's a pain in the rear.

-Athena Goddess Of Wisdom And Battle Strategy And Overall Awesomeness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	158. Chapter 166

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm not done writing reply-to-you letters, I'm just having fun with this one (: Announcement at the bottom. **

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

I must let you know that I feel hurt and offended, not to mention persecuted and left out, by the fact that Annabeth's Hat and Riptide both get character slots, but I don't. I demand to be heard! Start the crusade! Post it on every profile! Begin the petitions! Write the president of the United States and write to the Pope! Everyone! Get on board with this!... I need friends. *sniffles…* Thanks guys…

-Jason's (Left out) Sword (That just so happens to be _Imperial Golden!_ Is Riptide Imperial Golden? No.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There! I got it right. Sword. Booooom! Sword, not spear... durr. **

**Also, check out SilverStoryOwl's story, "Letters." It's similar to this, but different (considering it's not a Dear Fanfiction, it's a write to them and they reply.) Of course, it's one of those stories that needs reviews to keep it going… I'm sure we all know how difficult those are! Thanks guys!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	159. Chapter 167

**A/N: Finally getting around to doing Luke! And here's the cheers. Anyways, I have a New Story announcement at the bottom, youuuu should read it. It's a good idea. So yeah, here I go!**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

SilverStoryOwl: Whatever, so he's braver and more awesome and all that. Sure. But I'm more manly.

Jacky Dupree: Lucky. Hmmm… Sounds kind of cute. Are you a blonde? Call me sometime: 212-660-2245.

Phoebe: Don't apologize. I don't blame you for staying loyal, I should be apologizing to everyone else. I hurt… a lot of people. I was just confused, you know? I'm doing fine now, so don't worry.

Thanks,

-Luke

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't been updating daily anymore, I ran out of pre-written notes. :P So anyways, while you're waiting for me to update, you should check out my NEW STORY! (Man, I use this thing for so much free advertisement :P) So anyways, it's called "Who Am I?" And it's a humor/parody fic on Jason trying to find a personality. So yeah, it's cool. Check it out! **


	160. Chapter 168

**A/N: Okay, here again! I just read my entire story from the very beginning, and found it funny how I went from no authors notes, to authors notes in every chapter... strange.**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

So what I'm understanding here, is that many of you do not like my poetry. I don't understand what's wrong with your brains, but I must say I feel very sorry for all of you that you don't appreciate awesomeness when you see it. You must've had a sad childhood if you have to make yourselves feel better by hurting innocent talented super cool and supermegafoxyawesomehot gods. So, I am switching my preferred poetry style to Acrostics!

**A**ll the time he goes somewhere and the

**P**eople always say,

**O**h my gods that god's so awesome,

**L**ook, he knows my name!

**L**adida. Ladida. Apollo is so cool.

**O**kay. I'm done with this poem now…..

THE END! How'd you like it? Thanks.

-Apollo

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *cough* That was terrible *cough.***

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	161. Chapter 169

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day guyz! :) Make sure you tell your mother how much you love her… right after reviewing this story… Anyways…. here's another chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

I do believe I have heard my most epically awesome fans calling for more acrostic poems! I have to say, I'm pretty surprised at how much great feedback I've received on how awesome I am. ;) Don't worry girls, I love you too.

**C**rowds cheer for me wherever I go.

**O**h Apollo! You are so awesome!

**O**kay, my stupid sister Artemis is telling me to shut up and minimize damage caused by this poem.

**L**osers can't be choosers.

Thanks for being amazing fans. It's because of the great masses of fans that I have decided to write you a second letter in a row.

-The Great and Awesome God of Hotness and Coolness. If that makes since. Apollo!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks guys! Don't forget to review with that super cool and awesome new review button!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	162. Chapter 170

**A/N: Hello Fellow Awesomepeople! So yeah, Apollo had like, ten more poems written out, so I had to ban him from writing to you guys for awhile…. *cough* IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT! I need more ideas for my 200th Chapter! It's gonna come before we know it… so yeah. Anyways, here's another chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

I'm a beautiful person, correct? Ha, of course I am darlings, that goes without saying. I am the goddess of Beauty after all. So anyways, I'm the goddess of beauty, and of love. So what makes you think I would settle for a Son of Poseidon with a really big head? I deserve better. Only a god will do for the most beautiful goddess!... or a really hot mortal.

**Don't forget to buy new merchandise from my new online store, Dite's Dreams!**

Thanks Adoring Fans!

-Aphrodite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks guys! Oh, and the phone number in Luke's letter actually is a real number. Call it for a surprise!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	163. Chapter 171

**A/N: Two in one day! :D Don't forget to give suggestions for 200th chapter! **

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

Guys! Look! I'm really getting the hang of this whole fanfiction thingy now. So anyways, I was just thinking about some of those Liper stories. Yeah, sure, they're a pretty cute read with all the fluff and all that, but I just don't think it's gonna work out. Ya know? I mean, sure, I'm on FIYAHHHH! But I might burn all of Beauty-Queens pretty locks off. Sorry for bursting you bubble! But hey, you can't always get what you want.

-Leo Valdez

P.S. FLAME ON!

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N: Thanks guys!**

**Don't forget to review! **


	164. Chapter 172

**A/N: Hello guys! This chapter features Aphrodite in honor of my NEW SPIN-OFF FIC! Woop woop! I'm pretty sure I've talked about doing a spin-off before, right? Well. It's pretty much a review based letters story where Aphrodite answeres reviewers questions involving relationships, beauty tips, or pretty much anything else awesome. So yeah, check it out!**

* * *

><p>Dearest Fanfiction Fans,<p>

Ohemgee. I've just discovered your Romeo and Juliet themed Percabeth stories. I LOVE THEM! The whole Athena/Poseidon rivalry mixed with the undeniable love of Percy/Annabeth, to recreate the greatest love story of all time thing just makes me so happy. AND you managed to blend my two favorite couples ever.

I love it.

Which coming from the most beautiful goddess in the universe, is a pretty good compliment.

-Your Favorite Goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks guys!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	165. Chapter 173

**A/N: Whoa! Someone, grab the press! Awesomegirl13 has finally updated Dear Fanfiction! Yeah, so anyways I know it's been awhile… but I felt like updating. so yeah.**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

Okay. Not you've gone and done it. Here I am, the great and mighty Zeus. I'm not happy you know. You pathetic little mortals should really be ashamed of yourselves. The pen is mightier than the sword, huh? Well how about I send a million different soldiers to cut the pen right off your hand. Or better yet, cut off the whole hand.

Awh, I'm going back to bed now.

-The Great And Mighty Zeus

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Later guys! Thanks for sticking with me.**

**-Awesomegirl13**


	166. Chapter 174

**A/N: Ohemgee. Another chapter tonight! I'm on fire, huh?**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

Just to let you know, "The Great And Mighty Zeus" sleeps with a teddy bear.

-Hera

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Later gaters!**

**-Awesomegirl13**

PS. REVIEW!


	167. Chapter 175

**A/N: Look who's updating this story again? Me! So yeah… I promise you guys will have a ton more updates once MoA comes out…. more characters for you guys to butcher… just kidding!... mostly.**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

This may sound pretty weird, but even though I failed freshman year of Spanish, it's really fun to read Spanish stories about me. Percy y Annabeth se encuentran en el amor! El español es un idioma divertido. Jajajajajajaja!

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks! Aaaand I have a favor to ask of you beautiful people. My friend Ari has just joined fanfiction! She's not used to things around here, so if you guys could give her a warm welcome that would be pretty cool. Her username is shedoesntbelieveinlove**

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13**


	168. Chapter 176

Dearest Darlingest Fanfiction,

Hi! So, lets see, how do I say this… oh yes! Hello, my name is Sherman. I am a son of Ares, very tough, very macho. Just because I'm only a small mention in The Last Olympian doesn't mean you can't write a story with me. Make me a minor character or something, but at least put me in one of the character slots. I have no stories! I'm a punk. And stuff. And my hair and eye color is unknown, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings!

kaythanksbye.

-Sherman

xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I noticed this guy has a character slot, but hardly anyone knows who he is. The books hardly said anything about him… sooo. yeah. OH! Yeah. And I started a new story. Check it out: It's called "Love Sucks." **


	169. Chapter 177

Fanfiction,

Men cannot join the hunt. No exceptions.

-Artemis


	170. Chapter 178

Fanfiction,

Don't like, don't read? How about do not write if you know it is going to be a poorly written story. As a parent, I find it very disturbing to enter this site and discover that my daughter has been reading stories with, *gasp,* poor grammar, and little substance. Pothena indeed. Ha!

-Athena

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you lovely reviewers who think I'm too slow, I do have some pre-written, but I haven't been able to post because three of my stories got deleted, including my new one "Love Sucks." _If you guys could all go read it and review it, it would make me happy, considering I lost all my reviews when they deleted it for absolutely no good reason._**


	171. a series of unfortunate chapter titles

Dear Fanfiction,

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. A PercyxOctavion love story? No. No! Please, shield my eyes. Shield them! Even if I'm a girl in the story, it doesn't make it _any_ better! At all! Gods, what are you trying to do? Force millions of potential readers to commit suicide? Just give us the cool-aide!

-Percy

* * *

><p><em>Follow me on Twitter!: (at symbol) megAmazingness <em>


	172. stupid numbers

Dear Fanfiction Admins,

We are displeased. We are very, very displeased. As soon as we finally become a semi-known shipping on this site, you have to take away our character slots! No. You will never be forgiven.

-Annabeth's Hat and Riptide.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for my lack of updates, they deleted my HP version of this, so I was afraid if I updated this one it would get deleted right away too! Fingers crossed.**

**Thanks for all the recent reviews guys! Nice to know I'm not forgotten. **

**-Awesomegirl13**

* * *

><p>how bout that MoA?<p> 


	173. ahhhh!

Dear Fanfiction,

Making it Christmas themed, or Valentines day themed, or New Years themed, won't make Karaoke parties any better.

That being said, your golden ideas of Thalia, Nico, and Percy being in a band together probably won't happen either. Sorry, but to repeat what has been earlier stated, have you heard Percy sing?! Please don't put me through that again.

-Annabeth Chase


	174. too many chapterssss!

Dear Fanfiction,

Personally, I think it would be cute if a little bro came to me during camp sometime down the road. I probably wouldn't be jealously plotting the murder of my baby brother. Just so you're aware.

-Percy


	175. you should review because cookies

Dear Fanfiction,

Christmas themed Me/Percy slash? Hades help me. I'd take dying in a clay jar over this any day!

-Nico

PS. Remember, I'm still just a little kid... just a little kid... scarred for life...

Feel guilty yet, sickos?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Am I losing my touch? Oh well.**

**REVIEW! **


	176. lets all give each other hugs

**A/N: oops**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

I'm more than just a glorified supermodel! I'm also a strong and independent woman who has a great appreciation for romance. I don't need a man, _men_ need _me_.

Aphrodite


	177. i ship us, btw, you and me reader 5eva

**A/N: I love you though. **

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

I'm not trying to steal everyone's boyfriends.

_I'm not trying to steal everyone's boyfriends._

I'm not trying to steal everyone's boyfriends.

_I'm not trying to steal everyone's boyfriends!_

_I AM NOT TRYING TO STEAL EVERYONE'S BOYFRIENDS. _

-Reyna

* * *

><p><strong>AN: no excuses you'll accept **

**-Awesomegirl13**


	178. i wrote you a story but i eated it

**A/N: Look, I'm doing alright! **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Fanfiction,

Let me explain to you a thing. My mother did _not_ abuse me, nor would she ever even consider it. If I read one more story portraying her in a bad light, I swear I will kick your- Sorry, what?

Oh. Annabeth says I need to calm down, because I'm in risk of becoming OOC. Just watch what you say... or write... or type... You know what I mean.

-Percy Jackson, AKA Title Character Whose Mother You Should Respect.

* * *

><p><strong>-Awesomegirl13<strong>


	179. if you read chapter titles review meep

Dear Esteemed Authors of Works of Fiction Based On Pre-Published Works,

Oh, and also, after discovering that the top story on this stupid site was between me and _Artemis_ of all people, I would like to take a moment to get it into your heads that I am _not_ interested. At all, Ever. In any way. I know what happened to her only other love interest in the last millennium.

-Percy (Again)


	180. i dreamed a dream and then I died

Dear Fanfictioneers,

To expand upon what _my_ boyfriend said, I would like to mention that he is _m_y_ boyfriend. _We're canon. As if I haven't stressed my point in the last 200 or so chapters, (What chapter are we even _on_ anyways? Is the writer even present anymore? HELLO. Our voices demand to be heard.)

-Annabeth Chase, Girlfriend to Said Title Character, And All Around Non-Slut.


	181. i think i'm funny then i cry

**A/N: Seriously blown away by the review guys. They mean a lot. **

* * *

><p>Fanfiction,<p>

I have failed you all.

Haiku's are about nature.

I am still cool though.

-Apollo


	182. psh i'm not angry

**A/N: Psst. Can you hear a secret? _I really hate it when people rip off my work. _the end.**

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction,<p>

This may have been said before, but let me rephrase this in a way your mortal brains can understand. _My brother deserves better than a petty, spoiled barbie doll with a cheeto-tan and too much makeup. _If you're going to "ship" him with anyone, ship him with someone decent.

Enough with the Drew shippings.

-Thalia

PS. Oh, and don't ship _me_ with Drew either. Or Jason. Never ship me with Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. Yeah. **


	183. i use lowercase letters to make me cool

****Dear Fanfiction,

Uh...

Okay...

Well...

Where do I start?

So...

People ship me with a brick? A Brick? _A BRICK?! _

_What even? _

I feel like this is worse than Drapple. You ship me with an inanimate object. I just... I _what?_

-Jason Grace


	184. your face

Fanfiction Authors,

_Confession:_ I actually sort of like the Demigods-In-High-School stories...

Don't tell Travis, though. He'd make fun of me.

-Connor


	185. we know he stoll your heart

Dear Fanfiction,

I don't like repeating myself, so I'll just say that you really need to reread my earlier notes.

-Katie Gardner (Who finally gets why everyone laughs at her name! Not funny.)


	186. because i care so much about life

Fanfiction writers,

Don't listen to her! Denial isn't just a river in Egypt. Keep the Tratie fics going! They're very, _very_ entertaining. Only thing more entertaining? How red her face gets when she reads them.

-Travis Stoll


	187. too precious for this world

Fanfiction,

There's a difference between a word-I-can't-say-with-this-rating, and a strong and confidant woman. Choose to portray me as the latter, or I'll be forced to act like the former.

-Clarisse


	188. please enter a title for the new chapter

Fanfiction,

I guarantee you, one little spat with my girlfriend isn't going to make me want to hop up and join the dark side.

Seriously, if you're going to write about me, at least write about me saving the world. Not joining Chaos because Annabeth "hert ma feelins."

-Percy


	189. everyone secretly wants an alpaca

Dear Fanfiction,

Also, can we just take a minute to appreciate the story title, "percy becomes a god and marries callypso after he comes back and finds annabeth cheating on him."

Not story summary, story _title_.

Oh, and also, I was never even all that into Calypso. Not compared to Annabeth at least.

-Percy (Again)


	190. i know where you live and i watch you

Dear Fanfiction,

It's me again! The One and Only Leo Valdez.

No offense or anything, but I like to think that I'm a bit more complex than just _angst angst angst._

So yeah, if you could cut out the angst that'd be great. Write me as someone witty. I kind of enjoy being witty.

Oh! Write me as a superhero! I think I'd like being a superhero...

-Leo Valdez

(Flame on!)


	191. sorry, i broke america again

عزيزي فانفيكتيون،,

ファンフィクション各位,

Уважаемые фанфики,

Por favor, no escribir otra historia acerca de mí en otro idioma con sólo google traducir ... las cosas se ponen ... uh ... perdido en la traducción.

S'il vous plaît ne pas écrire une autre histoire sur moi dans une autre langue en utilisant uniquement Google Translate. Les choses deviennent ... euh ... perdu dans la traduction.

કૃપા કરીને માત્ર ગૂગલ અનુવાદનો ઉપયોગ કરીને મારા વિશે અન્ય ભાષામાં વિશે બીજી વાર્તા લખી નથી. વસ્તુઓ વિચાર ... યુએચ ... અનુવાદ હાર્યો હતો.

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the language barrier. <strong>

**3 DAYS TILL HoH! **


	192. i don't need none of yo sass

Dear Fanfiction,

I asked for you to give me a personality! I didn't ask for you to write me as a jerk! Can we compromise? Is there some sort of happy medium in here? For your favorite son of Zeus?

-Jason


	193. you all love me even though I insult you

To the authors of my fate,

So basically, what I've figured out here is that Rick Riordan is so incredibly horribly terrible to me, that you guys do whatever you can to make up for it. That's pretty cool if you ask me. After all, not to quote Justin Bieber or anything, but I just need somebody to love...me.

-Leo Valdez, who unlike most of my friends, doesn't hate you guys.


	194. i want to punch you in the mouth

DO YOU GUYS EVEN GET IT?

Like, oh my gods, I'm not a monster, and it's not my fault I'm pretty. If you're going to hate Piper anyway, there's no reason not to like me.

And if you are going to write something positive about me, at least write about me as a strong and independent woman instead of some misunderstood forgotten girl! Like, come on. Lets be real here.

-Drew

Who-Even-Though-My-Last-Appearance-Was-Two-Books-A go-You-Still-Love-To-Bash

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are my life fuel. **

**I need them to stay alive, because sometimes I lack inspiration.**

**Oh! And also, in case you've figured it out, the battle between me and chapter titles is still raging on, but they never actually involve the chapter at hand.**

**And also we're swiftly approaching 200th chapter. **


	195. with my own mouth

**A/N: OMG GUYS. This story is the 11th, almost 12th most reviewed story on the site. It's a pretty close race though, so any reviews to bump me up would be appreciated.**

****HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS AHEAD****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

Dear Percy/Nico shippers,  
>Oh gods. You called it. I have to say, we all doubted it at first, and I think we're all taking bets on what Percy's letter is going to say, but I have to admit that you guys are good.<br>Also, to the others, lay off Nico for a bit, won't you? He's going through a hard time. Understandably.  
>-Jason<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks, eep, I love Nico with an intense passion,**

**And don't forget to review. :D**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	196. softly

****Dear Fanfiction,

Oh, yeah, because phrases like,

"The world was collapsing, and the only thing that really mattered to me was that she was alive,"

"As long as we're together,"

and

"I'll never let you go again,"

totally show how much I don't actually love Annabeth...

I love your logic there, Fanfiction.

-Percy

PS. Also, what's this about what Jason said? Do I want to know?


	197. because I like you

Fanfiction,

Also, if anyone is abusing anyone in this relationship, chances are it'll be me abusing him.

Like Rey said, Percy can't find his way out of a paper bag without me.

Besides, I basically got us out of Tartarus using the pure power of sass.

-Annabeth

PS. Also, I was joking about the abuse. No one is abusing anyone. Our relationship has enough angst already without you putting us through _that_ in your fanfics.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys! Send me your thoughts on House of Hades! I don't have to fear spoilers anymore and I want to know what you guys think!**

**Also, PM me if you're doing NaNoWriMo this year. I want a writing buddy!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	198. anyone want to hear a ghost pun?

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm not saying we need a whole chapter or anything, but maybe if we all band together we can at least get a mention in this new series.

So. Will you join our revolution?

-Travis and Conner

(_Conner and Travis_)

No, Travis and Conner

(_NO, Conner and Travis_)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GUYS. This story is like, the 11th most reviewed on the site. **

**You guys are perfect, and I love you all. Let's see if we can hit top ten, shall we? **

**Much love!**

**Also apologies on lack of updates, first NaNoWriMo happened, then I started a new original fantasy novel so... **

**-Awesomegirl13**


	199. that's the spirit

Dear Fanfiction,

Hmm... Persassy? I've gotta say, I'm _really_ digging the new nick- OW! What the hell?!

(Annabeth says I can't let it get to my head...)

-Persassy Jackson, and not disappointed.


	200. CHAPTER 200: The Fourth Wall

**Dear gods, it's been forever. Hi again! The prodigal writer has returned once again, this time with the forever promised 200th CHAPTER! Like holy cow? I didn't expect this two or three years ago. Like seriously. Over 2000 reviews? People who still stick with me even though it's been like, 6 months? **

**So anyways, this is the chapter in which the characters finally decimate what's remaining of the fourth wall. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise, although I DO in fact own the oldest Dear Fanfiction story in this fandom? So I guess I'm pretty proud. **

* * *

><p>fourth wall<p>

_noun_

the space that separates a performer or performance from an audience.

the conceptual barrier between any fictional work and its viewers or readers.

"he **breaks the fourth wall** by having Sam refer to the script and the play he's acting in"

* * *

><p>As most stories on this website start, it was a very beautiful day, and Annabeth and Percy were lounging around near the docks.<p>

Surprisingly, it was actually Percy who first said the phrase that would set the scene for the entire rest of the evening. "I wonder when that one author is going to publish another chapter of Dear Fanfiction. It's been like, what, three years?"

At this, Annabeth seemed to have a revelation, her eyes going very wide for a moment before saying, "Stop. I... I think I just realized something vitally important that none of us have seemed to really pay attention to before."

"Which would be...?" Percy asked.

"We are almost entirely self-aware."

"Self aware?"

"Do you realize that in this portrayal of us, none of us seem to care about the fourth wall? I literally just mentioned that I am only a portrayal _Percy this is a big problem_."

He thought for a second, before replying "I'm not really seeing the problem? When I narrated the books I talked to the audience all the time! I'm pretty sure they liked me better than third person too."

"This is exactly what I'm referring to! You just acknowledged that we are characters in a book, and that there is an audience watching our every move."'

"Well it's better than lying to ourselves."

"Is it though? This could destroy the entire fabric of our very reality! We need to fix this. We _need_ to repair the fourth wall."

And with this, Annabeth grabbed hold of Percy's hand and forced him into a standing position, before dragging him along with her towards other campers.

"Stop." He said, planting his feet into the ground. "I actually kind of like my interactions with the fandom, so how about before you go stomping around trying to fix things we see what everyone else wants to do about it."

"How do you suppose we do that?" She asked, in her sassy 'your plans never work, Percy, and trust me I don't want to end up in a perilous situation in the underworld again' tone of voice.

"I think we should have some interviews. See what the characters themselves think."

She thought for a minute, not wanting to admit he had a point. "Fine." She finally said, "But please, for the love of the gods, refer to our friends as 'friends' and not 'characters.' It's weirding me out."

"Done."

And so they began to look for their fellow campers. "Connor! Travis!" Percy yelled, seeing the pair of brothers. "Over here!"

"Yeah?" Travis said with a grin. "What's up?"

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth interrupted first. "We have no fourth wall."

"You're just now discovering this?" Connor laughed.

"It's not funny! This could tear apart the entire fabric of our reality!"

"So we're conducting interviews to see how you guys feel about the direct fan interaction that seems to be happening."

Connor jumped at the chance to express his opinion on this certain subject. "I love it, actually! Like. A lot. I used to feel a lot more self-conscious about how the people around me really felt about me, but now that I'm aware of the other side of the wall, I can see that I'm actually a really highly loved character despite my small role in the series! Plus I was able to pressure the author of this story into writing a fanfiction especially about me! I've always thought of myself as a particularly fun character, so my lack of participation in, say, the second series has had me really put off. I like the screen time the fans give me!"

Percy gave Annabeth the, 'see?' look, and Annabeth gave Percy the 'that's Connor, not necessarily the best judge for these sorts of things' look, and Connor and Travis gave each other the 'couples, what can you do?' look.

Annabeth cleared her throat before saying, "Alright then. Thanks for your opinion," very dryly. No one really appreciates being wrong.

"There's Nico!" Percy yelled, heading towards that direction. Although he was never around much anymore, luckily the author always had him around during convenient moments like this!

"Nico, how do you feel about our lack of fourth wall?"

"Lack of fourth wall?" He repeated, confused.

"The fact that we're very aware of our fans, and the fact that we're in a book series."

"Oh..." There was silence for a bit, Annabeth and Percy exchanging 'did he forget we're here?' looks, before he spoke again. "I don't know? I mean, I get really freaked out reading smut fics sometimes, and just knowing that some of those pairings are even out there! You know? And I appreciate that people really like me a lot, because at least when my confidence is low I know there's a trillion teen girls in love with me, but I'm also sick of being paired with all those OCs, you know? I feel like they'll pair me with anything."

Percy laughed. "Dude, I know! Tell me about it. I read a fic that paired you and me together, and it was literally the funniest most crack-worthy thing. We're technically cousins, you know? And we're both dudes! And you're like... well... _Nico_. It was pretty graphic too, but just ew. I almost wanted to wash my hands, even though I only read a little bit. But those fics are all over the place! Apparently we're quite a popular-"

Percy hadn't seemed to notice that Nico had paled even whiter than his usually light skin tone. "Uh, yeah." He laughed awkwardly. "I have to go." Then he scurried off in the opposite direction.

"Huh... He seemed to want to get out of here in a hurry. So was that a yes or a no?"

"We'll put it down as a 'no' on the fourth wall for now."

"I wish we could ask Thalia, I have a feeling at least she would agree with me."

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, they got one more no, four more yes', and a "What the hell is a fourth wall, and why are you bothering me Princess?"

And so Percy triumphantly grinned at the knowledge that most of the campers actually did agree with him.

Annabeth was still not pleased. "This doesn't change the fact that this could actually tear apart-"

"The very fabric of what holds our universe together, I know, I know." Percy cut her off, "But I seriously doubt that author of this story would even let that happen. That story arc seems to involve more effort than past records have shown she's willing to put into her work. She doesn't really like effort."

"Hmm. Maybe you're right?"

"Besides, chances are it'll still be another year or two before she would even get around to writing a chapter in which our reality falls apart."

Annabeth nodded, beginning to accept the fact that maybe being as self-aware as they come wasn't such a bad thing.

After all, it works for Deadpool and anime.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! <strong>

**Luckily, it's summer, which means I'll either be writing, or feeling super guilty that I'm not writing. **

**Also I've gotten really into anime recently, so part of me was wanting to write a fanfic for an anime, and the other part of me was thinking "my other readers would murder me if I published something after so long, and it ended up being for Death Note." **

**OH! I almost forgot I CHANGED MY USERNAME. **

**So sorry! This is still the same me though. Just me under a new name, which I will be signing as from now on.**

**-MajorGodComplex**

(farewell old URL!)


	201. take internet away from me

Dear Fanfiction,

...At least _you guys_ seem to think I'm a productive member of the team.

-Leo

(420blazeit?)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: remember when I used to update every day? ha ha ha. <strong>

**Although I did just write a ton of new chapters, so we'll see how I space out the posting of those!**

**-MajorGodComplex**


	202. no homo (maybe some homo ?)

Fanfiction,

Would anyone care to explain the sudden influx in Nico/Percy fanfiction in the last year?

I didn't miss anything big, did I? Because It's starting to weird me out just a bit.

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>an: I apologize for this letter...<strong>

**Also I hope to update more of my stories soon enough, so never fear! **

**-MajorGodComplex**


	203. i'll be nice when you start being smart

Fandom,

You literally ship a dead person with a pine tree.

-Thalia


	204. i write sins not fanfiction

Dear Fanfiction,

Oh gods. I'm literally cringing at all of Percy's Perico letters right now... Anyone wanna take bets on how long till he figures it out?

-Jason Grace


	205. the fault in our chapter titles

Dear Fanfiction,

My narration is fun and witty!

(Annabeth, I don't need your sass right now.)

At least _try_ and maintain my original voice in your characterization!

(Yes, Annabeth, I do in fact know "big words" like characterization.)

-Percy

* * *

><p><strong>an: ahh this story is now the 10th most reviewed story in the PJO fandom and now I'm really really happy and it's all thanks to you guys! <strong>

**Honestly when I started writing this a few years ago, I figured I would casually write a couple of chapters of this new idea and then forget about it, but the support is very overwhelming. **

**So let's hope I remember to keep updating, eh? **

**-MajorGodComplex**


	206. that's not my name, that's not my name

Fandom,

Do you know how hard it is to fit some of those OC names you give me into the little boxes on the PSAT? Or how frustrating it is when people constantly misspell my name because you make it "Emilee" instead of "Emily," or "Cera" instead of "Sarah" or "Abbygayhill" instead of "Abigail" or "Elizabeth Evangeline Penelope Persephone Ariadne" instead of something a _sane and rational _human being would name their child.

-The Generic OC


	207. we've all read at least one

Dear Fanfiction,

You know, I don't really mind Percabeth lemon fics anymo- OW

holy- what was that for?!

Sorry, Annabeth just smacked me with her newspaper.

Forget this letter happened.

-Percy Jackson

* * *

><p><strong>an: HOLY CRAP 3,000+ reviews. You guys are the greatest ahhhhhh.<strong>

**Anyways, I keep promising to update other stories and then I never do? Perhaps tonight...**

**-MajorGodComplex**


	208. still crying over blood of olympus

Dear Fanfiction,

I...uh...I get it now.

The Nico thing.

Yeah.

-Percy

(_But seriously, how am I not his type? I'm everyone's type!)_


End file.
